True Transformation
by gunman
Summary: An experiment transforms Shinji into energy, teleporting him around the world and merging him with the body of a deceased Autobot named Jazz. Chap 4 edited, Chap 5 uploaded.
1. The New Autobot

_**TRUE TRANSFORMATION**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Transformers or any of their characters

Summery: An experiment transforms Shinji into an energy being, teleporting him around the world and merging him with the body of a deceased Autobot named Jazz.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**The New Autobot**

"Are you sure about this, Ritsuko?" Captain Misato Katsuragi asked, worry in her voice.

"For the last time, Misato, stop worrying!" Doctor Ritsuko Akagi said.

"You've hooked up Shinji and Unit 01 to a nuclear reactor, how can I not worry?"

"And I have both you and Shinji to thank for that."

Two days ago the gigantic robotic machine called JetAlone, which was intended to replace the Evangelions, went rogue and started walking towards the city of Old Tokyo with its nuclear reactor peaking. It was stopped by Shinji and Unit 01 physically restraining the robot while Misato crawled into the robot itself and shut down it's core.

While the project was deemed a failure, it was also handed over to NERV to use as they saw fit. And right now, Ritsuko was using it in an experiment to gain Unit 01 an advantage.

"This is still ridiculous! I thought you said that these nuclear reactors were dangerous." Misato said.

"A mobile, land-based nuclear weapon pitted against an Angel is ridiculous. However, it's possible it could be a short-cut to creating an S2 Engine for the Eva's." Ritsuko said.

"That's fine, but why does Shinji have to be inside Unit 01 when you're doing it?"

"To make sure the energy flow system is compatible with both the pilot and the Eva. Don't worry, Misato, I'm not flooding the LCL with a full amount of nuclear energy all at once."

"Yeah, why bother blowing all of us up when you can slowly kill us with nuclear radiation?"

Ritsuko ignored her friend and proceeded with the experiment that had been approved by the Commander.

However, within a few seconds, a problem started.

"Sempai! The power flow! It's increasing!" Maya Ibuki shouted.

"What?" Ritsuko gasped.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"The Eva's drawing power from the JetAlone reactor! We can't stop it!" Shigeru Aoba shouted.

"Shut The System Down!" Misato ordered.

"We Can't!" Makoto Hyuga shouted.

"WHAT?"

The energy flowed into the Eva and bombarded Shinji with massive amounts of energy, altered by the Eva and the LCL in order not to kill him. However it altered Shinji's own biology, transforming him into energy and linking up with the wireless communication system that NERV possessed.

Everything happened so fast that Shinji was gone before they knew what happened.

"What? Where? Where Is He? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Misato shouted.

"I... I don't know." Ritsuko gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Halfway across the world, a strange bolt of energy flew through the air as if drawn to something and crashed down into a hilltop over looking Tranquility Lake. Traveling through both dirt and metal, the energy bolt surged and merged with a new body, sparking to life in a way that could never have been conceived.

Especially by the boy pilot.

"What... what is this? Where am I?" Shinji said aloud.

He looked around and quickly noticed something else.

"Why is it so dark in here? And why does my voice sound different?"

He decided to think about his voice later as he had a more immediate problem.

"I need a light."

Suddenly, two beams of lights sprang out of nowhere.

"What the... where... alright Shinji calm down." he said, looking around to notice that the light was coming from his chest, and that he was in some kind of metal box. "Oh, this is not good. I've got to get out of here."

His arms reached up and pressed against what he figured was the roof of the box. He pushed on it for several minutes, tapping it with his fists, wondering if he was wearing some kind of metal tipped gloves as he kept hearing metal tapping against metal. He couldn't see what was on his hands. Heck, he could barely feel them.

_I don't know where I am... But... I... Have... To... Get OUT!_ He mentally screamed as he pushed with all his might.

Within a few seconds, the roof of the box exploded up into the air, shining bright sunlight into the small box.

Shinji scrambled to get out, looking around and noticed that he was nowhere in Tokyo-3 or Japan. The entire area looked like a large hill with a few trees he didn't recognize, and nothing else around. He looked over at the lid of the large metal box he had been previously lying in, noticing a strange metal face in the center of the lid. He didn't notice that a small metal device on the box he had got out of was blinking.

"That doesn't help. But what am..." it was then that Shinji paused and looked down... at a body that was not his.

For one thing, he was farther up from the ground than he should have been, his skinny legs had now become thick metal with what looked like wheels attached to them, and his hands appeared to have lost two digits. In their place were what looked like four-prong claws in a kind of X-shape.

"What is... where did... why am I... where did... What The Hell Is Going On?" he shouted.

The stress and unfamiliar situation was too much for the boy, causing him to pass out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Twenty miles away, a quartet of vehicles were speeding towards their friend's resting place.

Said vehicles included a red and blue Peterbilt 379 big rig truck, a yellow Chevy Camero Concept, a black GMC TopKick C4500 truck, and a red and green medical H2 Hummer.

(Who could have done this?) Ratchet, the H2 Hummer asked.

(I don't know, but if it's the Decepticons, I'm gonna bury THEM!) Ironhide, the TopKick said.

(Calm down, Ironhide! We haven't heard one word from the Decepticons for nearly a year.) Optimus Prime, the Peterbilt 379 said.

(Well, if it's not them, maybe the humans?) Ironhide asked.

(But why would they do that? They are our allies.) Bumblebee, the Camero said.

(Whoever's behind this, we'll deal with them.) Optimus promised.

(I just hope Jazz is alright.) Ratchet said.

"They seem to be in an awful rush!" Mikaela Banes said as she hung on inside the Camero.

"I've never seen them get like this before." Sam Witwicky replied as he tightened his belt.

"Did they say what the problem was?" the attractive, almost super model-like, brunette asked.

"All Bumblebee said it had to do with Jazz." the athletic and slightly geeky young man replied.

"But.. Jazz is dead. Isn't he?" she asked.

Within a few minutes, the four vehicles arrived at the hilltop, Sam and Mikaela getting out of the yellow Camero as the quartet of machines suddenly transformed, shifting and altering their bodies into giant, mechanical, humanoid forms.

"Over there!" Ironhide shouted.

The Autobots and their human allies quickly rushed over to where the buried metal coffin of their former First Lieutenant Jazz laid buried in the ground. The coffin was empty and the lid was lying on the ground next to it. And several yards away from the coffin, under a nearby tree, lying flat on his back, was Jazz.

"JAZZ!" they all shouted.

The Autobots raced over to their fallen comrade.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked, staring at his resting friend.

"How did he get out?" Ironhide asked.

"It does not appear that anyone else has been here... but us." Optimus said, looking over the area.

"Then how did he get out?" Mikaela asked.

"By himself?" Sam offered.

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"Impossible!" Ratchet stated.

"Maybe." Prime mused.

"WHAT?" the others gasped.

Prime walked over to the coffin lid and lifted it up, the underside showing where two objects, which looked like Jazz's own hands, had been pushing against it.

The Autobots and humans gasped as they realized that what Prime had said was true.

"So... Jazz is alive?" Ironhide asked.

"One way to find out." Ratchet said as he charged up his medical laser before aiming it at Jazz and fired, sending a burst of energy surging through him.

The shot jolted the silver Autobot from his unconscious state and into a sitting up position.

"AH! THAT HURT!" the silver robot shouted.

"He's alive!" Ironhide shouted.

"By Primus!" Ratchet gasped.

"But... how?" Bumblebee asked.

"One way to find out." Sam said as he stepped up to the still sitting robot.

Shinji looked down at the human male that had walked up to him, backing away slightly.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, Jazz. You're alright." the boy said quickly, trying to calm the obviously excited robot.

"Jazz? Who's Jazz?" Shinji asked.

The Autobots looked at each other in confusion as Optimus Prime stepped forward.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" the towering Prime asked.

"And what happened? How are you alive?" Ratchet asked.

"You call this alive? Who are you?" the sixteen foot silver robot asked.

"I am Optimus Prime." the thirty-foot robot said. He turned to introduce the others. "This is Ratchet, our medical officer. Ironhide, our weapons specialist. Bumblebee, intelligence and recon. And this is Sam and Mikaela, our human allies."

Shinji looked over from the green and red robot, to the black and silver robot, to the yellow and black robot, to the two humans who were a lot smaller than himself now.

"And you're Jazz, Prime's first lieutenant." Ironhide said to Shinji.

"What... who... I don't... Uhhhhhhh..." he said right before he fainted onto his back.

"Well... he certainly doesn't act like Jazz." Ironhide said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After waking him back up, Prime started questioning his first lieutenant while Ratchet went over the diagnostics of the silver Autobot.

"I'm... a robot?" Shinji asked, sitting on the ground still looking at his opening and closing hand.

"Yes." Prime said, not realizing that his voice was different. "Do you have a name?"

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari... from Tokyo-3." he said.

Mikaela and Sam looked at each other.

Prime looked over at Ironhide and Bumblebee before turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, what's your analysis?" Prime asked.

"All his systems are functioning perfectly... but the energy signature is different." the Autobot medic said.

"Different? How?" the leader asked.

"Here, let me show you." the Autobot medic said as he punched the console on his arm.

A three-dimensional image sprang up from his wrist. The image itself looked like a high wavy yellowish energy line that seemed to hold a constant motion.

"This is a typical Autobot energy signature. Myself, Prime, anyone given life by the All-Spark. Like a human DNA pattern it is different from others, but still has the same basic wave structure."

Everyone nodded.

"This... is his." Ratchet said, changing the image.

The image changed from a high wavy yellow line to a narrower wavy bluish-green line.

The group stared at the line, noting the obvious differences. It was Sam who spoke.

"So... he's not from your world." the boy asked.

"Is he... from ours?" Mikaela asked the longshot question.

"It's possible." Ratchet said.

"Possible?" Ironhide huffed.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, Ironhide. Only the All-Spark had the power to revive our race. Even if we were destroyed in battle."

"But Jazz was destroyed, same as the All-Spark." Bumblebee stated.

"Yeah, but you managed to repair his body before you buried him. And you still have that piece of the All-Spark. So... wait. Shinji?" Sam said, turning to the silver robot.

"Yes?" the new robot asked.

"Do you remember what you were before you found yourself here? Do you remember what you were?" the boy asked.

"I was human... I think." he said, staring at his hands as he opened and closed them.

"Well keep thinking. Do you remember what you were doing before... this?" Mikaela asked.

"I... I was doing some kind of experiment for my Eva."

"Eva? What's that?" the girl asked.

"It's a giant robot that I pilot."

The group looked at Shinji in confusion.

"You pilot a giant robot?" Sam asked.

"Yes." he said, turning back to his opening and closing hands. _How am I supposed to cook with these?_ He wondered. _Can I even get into the apartment with this body? _

The group took to talking to each other while Prime hooked himself into the Internet, scanning.

"What did you pilot this robot against?" Mikaela asked.

"Giant creatures called Angels." Shinji said.

"Angels?" Sam asked, asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why they called them that."

"Does this robot look like us?" Ironhide asked.

"No. It's bigger." Shinji said.

"Bigger? How much bigger?" Sam asked.

"Uh... I guess about 40 meters." he said, shrugging his metallic shoulders.

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"Sam!" Mikaela whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" the boy asked.

"Do you think he's kidding?" she asked. "I mean... a forty-meter robot? You'd think we'd hear something about that."

"Yeah... but then again the government managed to keep the All-Spark and Megatron hidden for nearly a century." Sam argued.

Mikaela nodded at that as she turned to Shinji. "Shinji, do you remember how old you were? Are you? Were you a boy? Do you have a family? Someone we can call?" Mikaela asked the boy.

"I... I'm 14... I am a boy... I was human." Shinji said, still staring at his hands.

The group looked at Shinji, wondering if he wasn't losing it. They weren't experts but a fourteen year old human boy unexpectedly becoming an Autobot was just beyond anything they could imagine. And Sam watched a lot of television when he was younger.

"A human boy... somehow became a giant robot. How?" Sam wondered.

"There's a possibility that this experiment he told us about somehow transformed him into energy. Equivalent to turning living matter into an energy form." Ratchet exclaimed.

"To match the spark of an Autobot?" Ironhide asked.

"And merged with Jazz's body of all things." Bumblebee said.

"I'm not liking where this is going." Sam said.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked their leader.

"I've been scanning the World Wide Web. Everything that he's telling us is classified top secret by the UN. However, there is a website based out of Tokyo-3 that confirms what he's saying." Prime said.

"A website?" Ironhide asked.

"Must be Kensuke's." Shinji said.

"Kensuke?" Sam asked.

"He's this military otaku in my class who's obsessed with Eva." Shinji explained.

"What's an 'otaku'?" Ironhide asked, turning to Bumblebee. "Is that like a chihuahua?"

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders as Mikaela spoke up.

"What about your family?" Mikaela asked Shinji.

"I don't have a family. I have a guardian. Misato." Shinji said.

"Do you remember her phone number, email address? Something we can use to contact her?"

"I do remember them."

"Alright! That's something. So maybe if we call her we can get to the bottom of this." Sam said.

"But Sam, if he's right, and he is from Tokyo-3, that means Japan, and... we'll I'm kinda light on cash for a plane ticket, not to mention cargo fees." Mikaela said.

Sam looked at Mikaela, then to Jazz, and then to Optimus Prime. He turned back to Mikaela.

"I think I know someone who can help." Sam said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Three Days Later, Washington D.C., The Pentagon)

A trio of unlikely people stood in the ultra secure underground garage of the Pentagon. They were an unlikely group mostly because of their attire.

The oldest among them was a Caucasian male with graying hair, dressed in a pin-stripe suit with a red tie and polished shoes. Standing next to him was an attractive blond-haired young woman in a stylish brown leather jacket over a pink cardigan sweater and beige skirt. Next to her stood a husky African-American man wearing a football jersey and cargo pants with hiking boots on his feet.

"Did they say exactly what they wanted to meet for?" the older man, Defense Secretary John Keller, asked the woman.

"All they said was that it had to do with the Autobots." the blond woman, communications expert and systems analyst Maggie Madsen, said.

"That's reason enough." John said.

Suddenly the garage doors opened up as a large red and blue Peterbilt rolled in, followed by a yellow Camero, a black TopKick, a green/red Hummer, and a silver Pontiac Solstice GXP.

"And here they are." Maggie said.

"Wait a minute. Didn't one of them get killed or something?" African-American computer hacker Glen Whitmann asked.

"You're right. The silver one." Maggie said.

"Then who's that?" Keller asked.

The Autobots lined up, and both Sam and Mikaela stepped out of the Camero. Once they were out, all the vehicles transformed before the assembled people.

Secretary Keller stepped forward. "Optimus Prime. It's good to see you again."

"I'm sorry it always has to be under unusual circumstances." the Autobot leader said.

"And what circumstances are they this time? Not the Decepticons I hope." the older man said.

"My first lieutenant." Prime said as everyone turned to Jazz/Shinji. The robot in question just looking at them, then waved his hand.

"Hi." the silver robot said.

"Uh... Optimus? Correct me if I'm wrong but... didn't he die?" Maggie asked.

"You're not wrong. Jazz was killed by Megatron during our battle a year ago." Prime explained.

"Then how is he alive?" Keller asked, stepping closer to the silver Autobot. Then a thought dawned. "Did you bring him back to life with the All-Spark?"

"No. The All-Spark was destroyed, along with Megatron. Only a small fragment remains. However it is not strong enough to bring any machine to life, let alone revive a deceased Autobot."

"Then how is he alive?" Maggie asked, stepping closer to the silver Autobot.

"We think it has something to do with a secret organization called NERV in Japan." Mikaela said.

"NERV?" Keller said, his face becoming slightly worried.

"Yes." Optimus said, turning to Jazz. "Tell them your name."

"My name is Shinji Ikari, Third Child of NERV." he replied.

"What? That's impossible!" Glen exclaimed.

"Why?" Maggie asked the hacker.

"Because Shinji Ikari is a fourteen year old Japanese boy, a HUMAN fourteen year old Japanese boy who pilots a giant robot called an Evangelion. How the hell did he get inside your dead buddy?" Glen asked.

"We don't know." Sam replied.

"And just how do you know so much about this boy?" Keller asked Glen.

Glen smiled at the Secretary of Defense. "Internet?"

Keller shook his head at that. _Hackers_, he thought.

"This does present a unique situation." Ratchet said.

"How so?" Keller asked.

"According to Shinji, his organization was performing some kind of experiment at their base in Tokyo-3." Optimus said.

"An experiment that we believe ultimately turned a human being into an energy form similar to our own." Ratchet explained.

"And the next thing he knows he's walking around inside Jazz's body. And he's not piloting it. He _is_ it!" Sam added.

Keller looked pensive.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Maggie asked, noticing the intense look the man possessed.

"NERV has been the subject of some rather intense debate in the UN." Keller explained. "A lot of suspicious activities and not a lot of explanation."

"Well, that seems to be the place to start." Sam said.

"If this secret organization has discovered a means to turn human beings into energy that can take over the bodies of Autobots..." Ratchet started to say.

"They could do the same with the Decepticons!" Ironhide stated.

"You mean those bodies that were dropped into the Laurentian Abyss?" Maggie asked.

"You mean... Megatron, all of them?" Keller asked.

"Not good! Not good!" Glen rambled, running his hands through his hair.

"We have to get to Tokyo-3 and fast." Mikaela said.

"Fine. But if we're going, we're going with back-up." Keller said as he dug out his phone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

When I first started writing this story, I was originally going to use _Transformers Cybertron, Robots In Disguise_. But it started getting a little... confusing. So I rewrote it using the _Transformers Movie (2007)_ The part of the movie I didn't like was Jazz dying. Therefore, taking a suggestion from another author (**Transfiguration** by Shinji Ikari01), I decided to transform Shinji into energy and end up being the new spark of Jazz.

After all the Transformers/Evangelion crossovers that have appeared, I really hope this makes it into the 'Original' file of many a reviewer.

Also, this chapter has been changed and edited thanks to Cylon One.

Leave me a review before going on.


	2. Journey To Japan

_**TRUE TRANSFORMATION**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Transformers or any of their characters

Summery: An experiment transforms Shinji into an energy being, teleporting him around the world and merging him with the body of a deceased Autobot named Jazz.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Journey To Japan**

(NERV HQ. TOKYO-3, JAPAN)

"Misato stop bothering me!" Ritsuko groaned as she typed on her computer.

"I'll stop bothering you when you can properly explain how the hell you lose a human boy!" Misato growled at the bleach blond.

"I Don't Know! I've run every test, search program, analysis, and scan available. I've gone over all the possible data and I'm at a complete loss of how to explain any of this!"

"THAT'S. NOT. HELPFUL!"

It had been four days since Shinji disappeared and Ritsuko was catching heat from everyone from Misato to the Commander.

Not that Gendo really cared for his son, but the Second Child had yet to arrive and Rei was just out of recovery from her battle with the Fifth Angel more than a week ago. NERV had lost its best pilot and if an Angel attacked everyone doubted Rei could handle it alone.

Suddenly, a communication beeped across their consoles.

"What Is That?!" Misato shouted.

"Uh... getting a priority message from... The Pentagon?" Maya gasped as she read the screen.

"In America?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Patch it through!" Misato ordered, much to Ritsuko's relief for the break.

Within seconds the main computer screen came up and displayed the face of a distinguished looking man in a black suit and red tie.

(Hello?) The man said. (This is Defense Secretary John Keller of the United States. Am I speaking to Misato Katsuragi?)

"I'm Misato Katsuragi. How can I help you, sir?" the purple-haired woman asked.

(Actually, Captain, I think I might be able to help you.) the SecDef said.

Misato, Ritsuko and the bridge bunnies looked at the screen.

"Help us?" Misato asked.

"Perhaps we should get the commander." Ritsuko suggested.

(Actually I was instructed to contact you directly, Captain Katsuragi.) Keller said.

The woman's eyes widened in shock. "Me? Uh... that's kinda flattering, but why?"

(It has to do with a young man named Shinji Ikari.)

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"Shinji's Alive?" Misato shouted.

"He's In America?" Ritsuko gasped.

"How Is That Possible?" Maya queried.

(We're working on several theories right now, but in order to get to the bottom of this, I believe a face-to-face would be appropriate.) Keller said.

"Yes! Of Course! Absolutely! Anything You Need!" Misato shouted quickly.

"MISATO!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Ritz! If they've got Shinji then we need to get him back here right now!" she shouted.

"How do we know they even have Shinji?" the blond scientist asked, turning back to the screen. "Can we speak with him, please?" she asked Keller.

Keller turned his head and worded something to someone off-screen, even pointing to the screen for that person. After a couple minutes the man sighed and turned back to the NERV personnel.

(I'm afraid Shinji doesn't want to talk right now.) Keller said.

"What? Why?" Misato asked.

(Personal reasons.)

"Personal? Can you give us some indication that you actually have him? Because this is getting rather suspicious." Ritsuko said.

(I can actually. Shinji told us that you, Captain Katsuragi, took him in when he first arrived in Tokyo-3. You showed up late but saved him right before the Angel nearly stepped on him.)

Misato gasped. That statement alone told her that Shinji was alright.

"Alright! Makoto! Get me a plane! I'm going to the US to pick Shinji up myself and bring him back!" Misato shouted to the bespectacled tech.

(Actually, that won't be necessary, or possible, captain.) Keller said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

(We've discussed this with the UN and the president himself has authorized the Pacific Fleet to pick us up in New Los Angeles in order to transfer Shinji back to Japan via aircraft carrier.)

"What? The UN? The President? Why? Taking a plane would be faster!" Misato argued.

(Under normal circumstances, yes. However, a situation has developed that makes that impossible. Therefore, we'll be bringing him back to Japan under military escort.)

"We? Who is we?" Ritsuko asked.

(A group of individuals who have experience dealing with... unusual situations.) He explained.

"Unusual situations? A human boy disappearing from Japan and somehow ending up in America. Yeah! That's what I'd call unusual." Misato grumbled.

(We'll keep you updated as best we can, but by our estimates it will take us about a week in order to get to you.) Keller said.

"Can't I fly out to meet you?" Misato asked, anxious to see Shinji.

"That won't be possible, Captain." Gendo Ikari said as he stepped onto the bridge. "And why was I not informed that the United States Secretary of Defense was calling us?"

"Because he was instructed to contact Misato directly, sir." Ritsuko said.

"For what purpose?" Gendo asked.

"It has to do with Shinji." Misato said.

"Where is the Third Child?" the commander asked.

"In America." Ritsuko said.

Gendo's eyebrow twitched. "What? How?"

"We don't know. But the UN has assigned a military escort to bring him back." Misato said.

"Apparently aboard the very ship they're transferring Unit 02 aboard." Ritsuko said.

"No possibility of sending the Third Child back via aircraft?" Gendo asked.

"No, sir."

"For what reason?"

(Top Secret Classified. I'm sure you can understand that.) Keller said.

"Very well." Gendo said, turning to Katsuragi. "Until the Fleet approaches within range of helicopter travel you will proceed as normal, captain."

Misato signed heavily. "Understood, sir." she said, though was clearly upset at this.

However, Gendo was having reservations about this. This was just the sort of thing that the UN would use to try and snoop around NERV, sending a special team of investigators in themselves. Still, if they had the boy then there was little they could do. Though he, like Ritsuko and Misato, were curious as to why they couldn't just send Shinji over via plane. Why take an aircraft carrier that was transporting Unit 02 and its pilot?

(Very good. We'll see you within a week's time then. Secretary Keller out!) The man said as the screen went dead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One Week Later)

"I can't believe we're heading to Japan, aboard an aircraft carrier." Sam said as he looked out over the ocean.

"Actually, we're just hitching a ride, Sam." Captain William Lennox said. "The real cargo is what that super tanker is hauling. And it isn't oil." he said, pointing back to the large tanker following them. Dozens of battleships and destroyers were all around them.

"Really? What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"Don't know. They were pretty hush-hush about it."

"Something that big they're being hush-hush about?" Mikaela asked.

"And the captain of this carrier didn't seem too happy about escorting it." Sgt Robert Epps said.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Didn't say. But what we do know is that it's got something to do with that young redhead that's been roaming around this ship. The crew says she's from Germany." the African/American said.

"Good thing we got official presidential orders for the fleet to ferry us to Japan along with whatever they were already carrying." Sam grinned.

"Yeah, but the Captain didn't seem too happy about transporting two trucks, two cars and a Hummer either. Kept muttering something about he's in the military, not the shipping business." Fig, the Mexican/Spanish soldier said.

"Well, we'll be in Japan by this afternoon. We're also supposed to meet this Misato Katsuragi who's flying out to meet us today." Lennox said.

"Actually, she's not flying out to meet _us._" Sam said.

"Right. Better go tell Shinji." Lennox said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Deep in the cargo hold the five vehicles were sitting patiently in the large bay, surrounded by other vehicles, mostly jets and choppers.

(How you holding up, Shinji?) Bumblebee asked through his communicator.

(Pretty good. I think.) Shinji replied via his own communicator.

(You think?) Ironhide asked.

(It's been over a week, and I'm still getting used to being a giant robot.) Shinji said.

(At least you got used to transforming and driving.) Ratchet said.

(Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could drive better than Misato.) Shinji said with a 'grin'.

(Speaking of which, how do you think she's taking this?) Ironhide asked.

(Don't know. Hopefully not good.) Shinji replied.

(Hopefully?) Ratchet asked.

(Well, if she misses me, then she'll be worried. Though I can't imagine how bad the apartment has gotten since I've been gone.) Shinji explained.

(Why are you worried about that? It's not like you can clean it now.) Bumblebee said.

(Well, if my calculations are right, we should be arriving in Japan by this afternoon.) Ratchet said.

(Oh, look out. Human coming.) Optimus said.

The Autobots attention turned back to the same teenager who had witnessed them being loaded up into the cargo hold a few days ago in New Los Angeles.

Shinji noticed the girl, a rather beautiful redhead wearing a yellow sundress that seemed a little short. Not that she seemed like the shy type.

She walked over to the yellow Camero and just stared at it. "This would be the perfect date car for me and Kaji." she said, before turning her attention to the slightly smaller Pontiac. "Of course, this one would be cozier."

Asuka and Kaji had been present when the UN Fleet had docked in New Los Angeles to pick up the American Secretary of Defense, a group of American soldiers and civilians, and a small convoy of vehicles that were definitely non-military. Since then she had been sneaking down to the cargo hold regularly to visit these vehicles. The cars themselves she thought were cooler.

Just then, she heard a clatter of feet coming down metal stairs.

"Oops!" she gasped and ducked over towards a group of crates.

She peered around the box and looked to see the Americans that they had picked up a few days ago in New Los Angeles. In the lead was the teenage boy who didn't seem too manly. But then if he wasn't, how did he get such a hot girlfriend? It couldn't be because of his personality, or his intellect. Asuka kept thinking that maybe he was rich or something. She then noticed said girlfriend behind him, followed by the blond woman with the Australian accent, the rather hefty dark-skinned guy in the sports jersey, and the Army Rangers that were with them.

"Shinji! We just got word that Misato will be here in a few hours." Sam said to the silver car.

The silver car didn't respond verbally, just beeped, which shocked Asuka a little.

"I'm still having a hard time with this." Fig said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Henderson said.

"Right, like we haven't dealt with weirder." Epps said.

"Uh... no, we really haven't." Lennox replied.

"What, getting ambushed by a robot scorpion wasn't bad enough?" Fig asked.

"Bad and weird are not the same thing." Epps grimaced.

"Hey, at least we haven't seen him since." Fig said.

"You don't even know if it was a him." the dark skinned man said.

"Well I wasn't about to ask him or anything." the Mexican man said.

Just then, Maggie's phone beeped. She answered it. "Yes? Of course, sir." she said and then hung up. "Sam, Everyone!"

"What's up Maggie?" Mikaela asked.

"Captain Katsuragi's helicopter just landed." she said.

"Right!" Sam said. "We'll be right back." he said to the Pontiac.

Captain Lennox and his team followed Sam and the others up the stairs.

Once gone, a very shocked Asuka was looking back at the stairs and then back to the cars.

"Okay. It's official. American people are crazy." she said. "Except for Kaji, of course."

She then raced up the stairs to greet Misato as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The helicopter landed, too slow for Misato's tastes, as she was out of the copter the second it had touched down. Dashing across the runway, she ran headfirst into a group of civilians and soldiers who were coming to meet her.

"Oh!" Sam groaned.

"Oomph!" Mikaela said.

"Ouch!" Maggie hissed.

"Oh. What hit me?" Misato asked.

"That... would be me, ma'am." Epps said.

"Oh. Uh... sorry."

"No problem."

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, Misato trying to get her sight back.

While they stared, Lennox and the others looked on.

"Way to make an impression, Epps." Lennox said.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. Let me help you up." Epps said to Misato.

"Thanks." she said, rising to her feet. "Are you Captain Lennox?"

"Actually I'm Tech Sergeant Robert Epps. He's Captain Lennox." the dark-skinned man said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Lennox said.

"Sorry I got it wrong." Misato said.

"Captain William Lennox." the Ranger said, shaking Misato's hand. "Let me introduce you to the rest of our little crew." he said as the group assembled around him. "This is Maggie Madsen, our communications analyst." he said, introducing the blond haired young woman. "Glen Whitmann, our computer hacker." he said, indicating the husky black man. "Mikaela Banes, who's a pretty good mechanic." he said to the attractive brunette. "And Sam Witwicky, our... soldier in training." he said, indicating the young man, who Misato figured was only two or three years older than Shinji.

The boy gave both captain's a weak smile.

"Actually, he's more like a mascot." Epps said.

"You've already met Epps, our technical sergeant." Lennox said, turning to address the rest of his men. "This is Fig, our mechanics expert." he said, indicating the Mexican soldier. "This is Jericho-heavy weapons expert." he said, indicating the dark-skinned soldier holding the mini-gatling gun. "This is Reese, team sniper." he said, indicating the middle-aged man with the white hair and sniper rifle slung around his shoulder. "This is Cowboy, our resident pilot." he said, pointing to the soldier with the camouflage cowboy hat. "This is Shepard, reconnaissance." he said, indicating the brown haired man with the bandana over his head. "This is Carter, infiltration and demolitions." he said, indicating the raven-haired man with the stick of dynamite in his jacket with a match hanging from his mouth. "This is Gonzales, our knife expert." he said, indicating the second Mexican soldier with two knives on both sides of his waist, like they were guns. "This is Foster, communications and technical." he said, indicating the brown-haired soldier with high-tech headset over his eyes, helmet on his head, earphones in his ears, and a high-tech backpack with an antenna on his back. "This is Parker, team medic." he said, indicating the brown-haired soldier with the Red Cross's on his arms and backpack. Lennox then turned to the distinguished looking man in the black suit approach them. "And this is our Secretary of Defense John Keller." he said.

"Captain Katsuragi." the older man said.

"Sir!" Misato said with a salute.

"Thank you for being so patient with us in returning Shinji to you and NERV." Keller said.

Misato instantly remembered the reason she had come all this way.

"Where Is Shinji?!" she asked.

"Right this way." Keller said, leading the way to the ship's cargo hold.

On their way to the cargo hold, they didn't notice Asuka as they run into one Ryoji Kaji.

"Hey, Misato. Long time no..."

"Out of the way you jerk!" she huffed, brushing past him.

"Whoa! That's not what I was expecting." Kaji said as the whole group of military soldiers, civilians and even the Secretary of Defense who were picked up in New Los Angeles rushed past him. _And where are they all going in such a hurry?_

The group led Misato down to the cargo hold, where they stopped in front of five American-looking vehicles.

Misato turned to Captain Lennox and Secretary Keller. "You brought me down here to look at a bunch of cars? Where's Shinji?"

"Uh... right here." Sam said, pointing to the silver car.

"What?" she asked, obviously confused.

Sam turned to the Pontiac Solstice.

"Shinji, if you would."

Suddenly the small silver car roared to life, its body shifting and alternating its parts, rising up until it was standing a good sixteen feet above the stunned purple haired woman. She stared up at him as he looked down at her.

"Uh... hi Misato. How's PenPen?" the silver robot asked.

"S-Shinji?" the female captain gasped.

"Yeah."

"Is that... you?" she gasped again.

"Yes." he repeated.

"I mean... really you, not some kind of... I... are you... piloting that thing?" she asked.

"No, Misato. I _am_ this thing."

"You... are... that thing?"

"Yes."

"Wha... I don't... this is just crazy! How do I know it's really you in there?" she asked.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I... tell me something only Shinji Ikari and I would know!" she shot at him.

Shinji looked perplexed for a minute, then sagged his shoulders as he remembered something.

"Do you remember when you took me to live at your apartment, you told me to go take a bath. That it would wash away my troubles. But when I did, I found your warm water penguin taking a bath. I was so freaked out that I ran back out into the kitchen where you were, completely naked."

The group stared at Shinji in shock at the personal details the boy robot was divulging. Shinji was actually glad he was a robot now, and didn't have the ability to blush.

Misato's jaw, however, had dropped to the ground.

"It is you... Shinji...ohhhhh." she gasped and then fainted.

"Whoa!" Epps shouted as he caught her. "Guess she got her proof."

"Yeah. And she didn't even get to meet the others." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, I want to see that reaction." Maggie said with a slight smirk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this story so far. I'm working on getting this updated, but I wanted to upload as much as I had right now. If I missed anything, I apologize. I just kinda... rushed through this to get it uploaded today. I haven't decided on a pairing yet, and I'm working on a few ideas as to how to make even that possible.

Again, thanks to Cylon One for the editing tips.

Next Chapter: Transformers Vs the 6th Angel.


	3. Battle At Sea

_**TRUE TRANSFORMATION**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Transformers.

Summary: Shinji is reunited with Misato and must battle the Sixth Angel alongside the Autobots to defend everyone, including the Second Child.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

**Battle At Sea**

Deep within the bowels of the massive aircraft carrier called 'Over The Rainbow', a young woman named Captain Misato Katsuragi, the NERV Operations Director, was being slowly revived by both communications analyst Maggie Madsen and female mechanic Mikaela Banes.

"Wha... what happened? Where am I? Where's Shinji?" Misato asked as she sat up.

The giant silver robot loomed over the purple-haired woman.

"Are you alright, Misato?" the giant robot asked.

"S-Shinji?" she asked, staring at him, seeing her reflection in her visor.

"Yes, Misato." he replied, his voice now sounding like the Third Child's but partly synthesized.

"I know this is kinda strange for you to understand, Ms Katsuragi." the blond analyst said.

"But this is the truth." the raven-haired mechanic said. "Somehow your boy, Shinji, was transformed into energy and ended up here, inside the body of one of our friends."

"But... how?" Misato asked as she stood up.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could shed some light on that." Secretary Keller said.

"The last time we saw Shinji was when he was taking part in one of Ritsuko's experiments in order to create an S2 Engine for the Evangelion robots." Misato explained.

"S2 Engine?" he asked. "What's that?"

"A Super Solenoid Engine, sort of an internal power source for the Eva's which would give them a lot more fight time if their power chords were cut or released." she stated.

"What happened during this experiment?" Maggie asked.

"Ritsuko was using the nuclear reactor from the JetAlone robot in order to create the S2 Engine inside of Unit 01."

"Nuclear reactor?" Mikaela asked, somewhat confused and astonished.

_Nuclear reactor? Hmm._ Ratchet wondered, listening to the conversation.

"You mean you actually got the JetAlone robot? At your secret headquarters?" Glen asked, rather excited. "Oh Snap!"

"Uh, yeah." Misato replied, getting a creepy feel from this guy, like he reminded her of Kensuke Aida.

"Glen!" Maggie snapped.

"What? I mean, come on. They get all the cool stuff." Glen gushed.

"Oh, and what's Shinji? Spare parts?" the blond asked.

"So... Shinji's been a giant robot all this time." Misato mused, trying to get her mind back on track as she turned to the silver robot. "How have you been Shinji? I mean... I'm kinda surprised that you weren't kept by the government and experimented on."

"The Autobots wouldn't have allowed that." Shinji replied.

"Auto-who?"

As if on cue, the other four vehicles, the large red and blue Peterbilt truck, the black TopKick truck, the yellow Chevy Camero Concept, and the red and green H2 Hummer, suddenly roared to life and moved from their parked space against the far wall, rolling up in front of Misato. Within seconds all four vehicles transformed from cars and trucks, into giant robots like Shinji.

The first one Misato noticed was the largest among them, a thirty foot red and blue robot with silver flames on his chest. She figured this one had to be the leader of the group. The second one was a seventeen foot bright yellow robot who actually seemed the youngest among them. The third one was twenty-five foot tall, black and metallic, with two large cannon-like object on it's arms. This robot actually reminded Misato of a bodyguard of sorts. The fourth was a twenty-two foot red, green and metallic robot who seemed like the oldest amongst the group. And lastly, there was Shinji, a sixteen foot silver robot with a visor for eyes and four-finger prongs for hands.

For some reason, she felt it appropriate that Shinji was the shorter of the group.

Naturally seeing four more giant robots, who have been there the entire time disguised as ordinary cars, trucks and SUV's, coupled with the fact that she'd been worried sick about Shinji for more than a week, and now here he is as a giant high-tech robot in the belly of a half-rusted aircraft carrier, that and she hadn't had much to eat or sleep out of worry for today, caused the purple-haired woman to faint once again.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Misato! Stop stealing my act!" Shinji snapped as Maggie and Mikaela once again tried to revive her.

"Wish we had some smelling salts." Maggie huffed.

"You'd think the director of operations for a top secret UN-sanctioned agency wouldn't get so flustered." Captain Lennox said.

"Hmm. That's not the sole reason." Ratchet said as he scanned the woman. "Her blood sugar is incredibly low, estimating about 50, body temperature at 96 degrees, not to mention the contents of her stomach are apparently empty."

"That can't be healthy!" Mikaela said.

"It's not." Glen said as Maggie started patting his cargo pants. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for your candy bars." the woman said.

"What? Why?" he said, trying to shoo her hands away.

"Glen, her blood sugar is dangerously low. We need to get them back up." she said, snagging the Snickers and KitKat. "Here we go."

"You owe me!" Glen snapped, the blond woman giving him a smart-grin.

"Also, her liver appears to be in a terrible state." Ratchet said as Misato slowly came around.

"Yeah, that's Misato for you." Shinji commented on the last part.

"The electrolyte pulses in her brain are also rather diminished, as if she needs a recharge cycle." Ratchet said as said woman started eating the candy bars.

"She hasn't been sleeping?" Shinji asked. _Was she that worried about me?_

Once Misato had wolfed down the candy, she stared up at the group of robots.

"So... you're... giant robots." she said, wiping the chocolate from her mouth.

"Quick study, isn't she?" the yellow robot said.

"Bumblebee!" the large red and blue robot said.

"I'm sorry, this is just a little hard for me to accept right now." Misato said.

"You? _I'm_ the one who got turned into a giant robot. How do you think I feel?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know. Can you feel anything?" Misato asked.

"Well, I haven't had to eat anything since I became like this, if that's what you mean." Shinji said.

"I just... can't believe it. That a secret like this has been kept from us all this time." Misato huffed.

"Welcome to our world." Epps stated.

"The US Government's kept a tight wrap on this ever since the Autobot's battle against Megatron and his Decepticon's last year." Keller explained.

"Last year? Mega-who? What's a Decepticon?" Misato asked, obviously confused.

"I guess there's a lot to explain." Sam smiled.

"I think we'd better start with introductions." Captain Lennox said.

"I think so." the large red and blue robot said as he turned to Misato. "I am Optimus Prime, supreme commander of the Autobot Defense Force."

He then turned towards his comrades, who stood at attention.

"This is my medical officer, Ratchet." Prime said, indicating the green and red robot.

"You should consider regular food, sleep, stress relief, and cutting back on your alcohol. These have obviously lead to your fainting spells." Ratchet stated.

"You sound like my regular doctor." Misato said, glaring at the green robot with a dull expression. "Not that I listen to her either."

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Prime said, indicating the black robot with the large cannons on his arms.

"What's up, little lady?" Ironhide said, twirling his cannons around.

"This is Bumblebee, intelligence and reconnaissance." Prime said, indicating the yellow robot.

"Yo!" the energetic yellow robot said with a bounce in his step.

"And you already know Shinji, but once before he was my first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Prime said, pointing to Shinji in Jazz's body.

"Pleased to meet all of you." Misato said, finally getting comfortable with all this.

Across the large cargo hold, two pairs of eyes watched as the humans talked to the five giant robots.

"What's going on, Kaji?" Asuka asked, crouching down next to the unshaven man who had found the same spot to spy on Misato from.

"I don't know, Asuka. This is... I don't know what this is." Kaji said, obviously shocked at what is going on across the way.

Suddenly, Ratchet, the medic, detected them.

"Optimus! We are not alone!" Ratchet said, looking over to where Kaji and Asuka were hiding.

Ironhide was instantly on the alert, aiming his cannons at the crates where Asuka and Kaji were hiding behind. He was joined by the 11-man team who each hefted their weapons at the crates.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Kaji shouted, raising his hands as he stepped out from behind the crates.

"KAJI!" Misato spat, the purple-haired woman obviously upset at this. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Misa-chan." he said with a grin.

"She was invited here, what's your excuse?" Lennox asked, not lowering his handgun.

"Curiosity." Kaji replied.

"Which could get you killed." Jericho said, hefting his mini-gun.

"No!" the redheaded girl shouted.

"You brought Asuka down here?" Misato shouted at the man.

"Stand down!" Lennox ordered, noting the redhead's presence.

"There's obviously something you're not telling us, Misato." Kaji said as the team lowered their weapons.

"What do you want me to tell you, Ryoji? I don't even know where to start." Misato stated.

"How about introducing us to your friends?" Kaji asked with a somewhat arrogant smirk.

"Hmm." Ratchet said, staring at the redheaded girl and the unshaven man.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked the medic.

"The girl's pheromone-levels indicate she wants to mate with the man." the medic said.

Kaji looked away as Asuka blushed, and beamed, while staring at the older man.

_She's not even trying to hide it._ Mikaela thought as she stared at the redhead.

"So... who are these guys?" Kaji asked, trying to get back on subject, as well as direct the attention away from himself.

Misato then went into a big introduction as to who everyone was, starting with the Secretary of Defense, the Special Forces team, the civilians, and ending with Optimus Prime and his Autobots.

"And this... if you didn't already overhear..." Misato said as she turned to the sixteen foot silver robot, "is Shinji Ikari, Third Child of NERV."

"What?" Asuka gasped.

"The Third Child?" Kaji gasped.

"Yeah, we're a little shocked at how that happened too. But the short and simple of it is... I'm Gonna Strangle Ritsuko When I Get Back To NERV!" Misato growled.

"Misato, you wouldn't!" Shinji gasped.

"Shinji, look at you!" she shouted. "This whole thing started with Ritsuko's experiment!"

"But you shouldn't strangle her! I'm not dead!" he stated.

"You're not human, either!" she snapped.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ironhide said.

While Misato and Kaji began talking, more like arguing, Asuka stepped up to Shinji.

"Yes?" Shinji asked as he stared at the girl.

"So... you're the Third Child huh?" Asuka asked.

"I... used to be." he replied.

"Huh. I didn't expect to meet you like _this_!" she said, waving her hand up and down at Shinji's new body.

"I didn't expect to _be_ this." Shinji said, mimicking her actions.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Glen asked as the whole ship suddenly rocked.

"It came from outside!" Sam shouted.

"Everyone, up top!" Lennox shouted.

While the human's raced up via the stairs, Optimus lead his Autobot team up the vehicle lift. Using a wireless override, Ratchet was able to lower the lift so they could all get on it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What is that thing?" the gruff and elderly Captain shouted, staring through his binoculars as the massive creature continued swimming through the ocean, striking ship after ship.

"I don't know, but our weapons can't seem to sink it!" the lieutenant shouted as he watched another battleship get struck.

The weapons continued to fire, but the creature just continued on unimpeded.

"Captain! The vehicle lift is rising up!" the lieutenant shouted.

"What? Who authorized this?" the Captain asked.

"I don't know, but... SIR! LOOK!" he suddenly shouted.

"What in..." he gasped as he took in the five giant robots that rose up from the lower deck and onto the launch pad. "What... what are those things?" he gasped.

"Those things..." Secretary John Keller said as he emerged on the bridge, followed by Misato, Asuka, Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, and Glen. "Are the special cargo you've been hauling."

"What?" The Captain gasped. "You mean... those civilian vehicles?"

"They're friends. With any luck they'll be able to deal with that creature better than your Navy." Keller said.

"Just what are they?"

"Like the man said, they're friends!" Misato snapped. "We need to activate Unit 02, quickly."

"Absolutely not!" The Captain shouted. "The sea is still our jurisdiction! I'm not about to authorize the activation of that... that toy!"

"My Unit 02 Is Not A Toy!" Asuka snapped.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Mikaela asked.

"Sir! That thing has just taken out another battleship!" the lieutenant said.

"The sea may be your jurisdiction, but destroying an Angel is NERV's speciality!" Misato stated.

Outside the bridge and on the flight deck, the Autobots and the Special Forces team were just staring at the large, whale-like creature that was swimming through the ocean at incredible speed.

"What is it?" Ironhide asked, his weapons already primed.

"It's an Angel." Shinji answered. "Hold your fire, Ironhide. Unless your weapons can penetrate it's AT-Field, you'll just be wasting your ammunition."

"AT-Field?" Captain Lennox asked.

"It's an energy field that the Angel's generate in order to protect themselves." Shinji explained.

"Ratchet, initiate scan!" Optimus said.

"Affirmative." Ratchet said as he pressed the buttons on his arm. "If I can get a positive lock on the Angel's energy signature, I might be able to tune our weapons enough to penetrate it."

"Will that work?" Epps asked.

"For now, unless The Angel is able to alter it's energy frequency. Which means this is a temporary solution." Ratchet explained.

"These things are more trouble than a Decepticon." Bumblebee grumbled.

"I've got the signal to neutralize the field!" Ratchet snapped and began retuning his weapon.

"Neutralized is not destroyed!" Ironhide stated.

"And even if we neutralize it's AT-Field, there's no telling how effective our weapons are going to be against the Angel itself." Shinji said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as Ratchet began working on Ironhide's weapons.

"An Angel's body can heal and upgrade itself. The only sure way to destroy it is to destroy it's core." Shinji explained. "That's how we defeated the last three."

"It's core?" Bumblebee asked as his right arm turned into an energy cannon.

"It's kinda like it's heart, or spark. It should look like a bright red sphere." Shinji explained as Ratchet began fiddling with Bumblebee's arm.

"And where would the core be located?" Ironhide asked.

"Usually in the center of it's body. That's where the last couple were located." Shinji said, as Ratchet finished with Bumblebee.

"These things are starting to sound a lot like a Decepticon." Epps stated, which made Lennox nod.

"I didn't see anything on its exterior." Optimus asked as Ratchet came over to him and started working on his blaster.

"The last few times, the core was on it's chest or directly in the middle of it." Shinji said as Ratchet retuned the energy weapon.

"Which means..." Bumblebee said as Ratchet finished with Prime's weapon and started working on Shinji's weapon.

"More than likely it's around the same place." Prime said.

"That doesn't really help, though." Bumblebee said as Ratchet finished with Shinji's weapon.

Suddenly, the Angel turned back towards them and broke through more of the surface. It opened its mouth as wide as it could and chomped down on the nearest ship.

"I see the core!" Ironhide shouted.

"Where is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Inside it's mouth!" the weapons specialist shouted.

The group looked at Ironhide.

"What?" he asked, noticing their strange looks.

"Are you kidding me?" Bumblebee asked.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Ratchet asked.

"Do you see me laughing?" Ironhide asked.

"No." Shinji said.

"There you go." Ironhide said.

BOOM! Another ship went down.

"Okay! Any idea how we're gonna do this?" Bumblebee asked.

"Uh... I have an idea." Captain Lennox said.

The Autobots looked down at their human allies and stared.

"What idea?" Optimus asked the man.

While Lennox explained his plan, Misato was arguing with the Captain about what to do. Worse, the others were getting in on the criteria.

"Misato! I need to get to my Unit 02!" Asuka shouted at the purple-haired woman.

"And while I'm all for that, it means trying to get you to the tanker!" Misato replied. "With that Angel in the water, it's too dangerous!"

"But Misato!" the redhead started whining.

"I'm not risking your life Asuka!" she snapped back.

"Isn't there _something_ you can do?" Sam asked.

"Doubtful. Maybe Shinji can help." she stated.

"I'm not authorizing the use of that toy!" The Captain shouted.

"Sir, in a situation like this, we have little choice." Misato said.

"I'd take the lady at her word, Captain." Keller said. "She's had more experience dealing with these things that anyone else."

"Does that include myself?" the old officer asked.

"Have you been able to stop that thing yet?" Keller asked.

"Not yet." he admitted.

"Unless you've got a couple N2 Mine's onboard this thing the only thing you're gonna do is waste your ammunition." Misato interjected.

"SIR! One of the jets is launching!" the lieutenant said.

"What?" the Captain asked.

"Who?" Misato asked as the group looked out the bridge windows.

"Hey Katsuragi!" a familiar voice shouted from the jet.

"KAJI?!" Misato and Asuka shouted in unison.

"I've got an important delivery to make, so good luck with this!" Kaji shouted.

"Why You Stinking... SHINJI!" Misato shouted out the window.

"Huh?" the silver robot asked, turning around to face his senior officer and guardian.

"THAT JET! SHOOT IT DOWN!" she shouted.

"What?" the boy gasped as he looked at the ascending jet. "Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" she screamed again.

"Misato, What Are You Doing?" Asuka shouted at the woman.

Shinji looked at the jetplane, his optics focusing on the unshaven man called Kaji inside it.

_Whoa. She really doesn't like this guy, does she?_ Shinji said as he aimed his hand at the jetplane, his magnetic pulse snaring the jetplane and pulling it back down onto the deck. Hard.

He didn't shoot it down, but it was down nonetheless.

"THANK YOU!" Misato shouted with a happy smile.

"I can't believe you did that!" Asuka shouted in disbelief.

Lennox and his team rushed over to the crashed jet and pulled Kaji and the pilot out.

"Man! That woman just does not like you!" Epps stated as he dragged the unshaven man out.

"So I noticed." Kaji groaned as he was lifted out of the rear seat of the cockpit.

However, the second Kaji was lifted out, he dropped the large black case he had with him. The second he did, the Angel turned around and charged right towards the carrier.

"It's coming around!" Fig shouted.

"It's charging!" Epps shouted.

"Shinji, get ready!" Lennox shouted.

"Ahh! I'm still not liking this plan!" Shinji groaned.

"You're the only one fast enough who can do this!" Lennox shouted.

"Right!" he replied. "Right." he said quieter, turning into his vehicle mode and roared down the flight deck all the way to the end.

"Autobots, Open Fire!" Optimus shouted to his team.

The quartet fired their weapons at the on-coming Angel, their energy weapons penetrating the AT-Field as if it wasn't even there. However, considering the Angel's size, even their weapons didn't halt its advance as it leapt out of the water, into the air, it's mouth wide open as if to swallow the whole ship.

"NOW!" Lennox shouted.

Shinji gunned his engine and spun his tires, speeding down the runway towards the Angel.

"What in the hell is he... SHINJI!" Misato shouted as she saw the boy-turned-car race like crazy.

Unable to hear Misato's frantic yell over his roaring engine, Shinji quickly reached the end of the platform and launched himself into the air at the Angel as it came down.

"Everyone get clear!" Lennox shouted.

"Off the deck! Off the deck!" Epps shouted.

"No! Wait! My Case!" Kaji shouted as the soldiers dragged him away by his arms.

"Forget it man!" the soldiers shouted as they pulled him back. "It's not worth your life!"

"Says You!" he shouted back, still fighting.

The Angel's mouth was wide open as Shinji quickly transformed in mid-air into his robot mode and flew straight towards it. No one saw the almost crazed look in his optics as he flew towards it.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" Shinji shouted as the Angel swallowed him whole before landing on the deck, nearly dunking the ship and causing dozens of jets to either be destroyed or dumped into the ocean. The Autobots themselves had been knocked backwards onto the deck as soon as the Angel had landed. The Angel was nearly as large as the aircraft carrier, taking up about 3/4th's of the deck.

"THAT THING JUST CRUSHED MY JETS!" The Captain shouted.

"SHINJI!!" Misato shouted.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted inside the Angel, the gigantic Angel twitching and writhing on the deck as if in pain.

Within moments the Angel stopped moving.

"Is it... dead?" Mikaela asked once the Angel had ceased moving.

"What about Shinji?" Misato asked before bolting out of the bridge.

"Autobots! Move!" Prime shouted to his team.

The Autobots quickly moved towards the mouth of the Angel, each one gripping it's mouth and lifting up.

"ALL TOGETHER!" he shouted.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!" Ironhide shouted as his servos were quickly overloaded by the massive weight of the Angel.

"Keep Lifting!" Ratchet shouted, his own servos getting maxed.

"We're Almost There!" Optimus shouted.

"Shinji... are you..." Bumblebee shouted as the mouth came open and a silver sports car exploded out of the mouth and onto the deck.

The Autobots released the Angel's mouth as Shinji transformed back into his robot mode.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Optimus asked the silver robot.

"Am I alive?" Shinji asked as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah." Ironhide said.

"Then I'm good." Shinji replied.

"You also need a bath." Bumblebee said, noting the gunk on his body.

"Nice work, Autobot!" Optimus congratulated as Bumblebee helped Shinji stand up.

Suddenly, the aircraft carrier started to tip over, the weight of the Angel tilting it until the Angel slid off the deck and into the ocean. Rocking back and forth until it stabilized, the group noticed several jets and pieces of cargo fall off as well. In particular, the black case with the Angel inside it that Kaji was trying to smuggle to NERV.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Kaji shouted as Misato and the others raced out onto the deck.

While Ratchet gave Shinji the once-over, no one seemed to notice Kaji's crying as Misato started shouting at Captain Lennox for putting Shinji in mortal danger.

To Shinji it was nice to see that Misato did care about him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the carrier reached Yokohama Docks, Ritsuko had arrived with the NERV retrieval crew for Unit 02.

"So, heard you actually had some excitement out there." Ritsuko said to Misato.

"Oh, you could say that. We couldn't use Asuka and Unit 02. Thank god Shinji was there." Misato stated.

Ritsuko gulped a little at hearing that. "Uh... where is Shinji?"

"Coming." Misato said as a group of non-military vehicles rolled off the carrier.

"Odd to see a bunch of civilian vehicles onboard that ship." Ritsuko mused.

"Oh, they're more military than you'd think." Misato said as the vehicles stopped in front of them.

"But where's Shinji?" the scientist asked.

"Right here." Misato said as the vehicles suddenly twisted and transformed into gigantic humanoid robots.

"WHAT IN..." the faux-blonde scientist gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Yeah, that's just what I said." Misato said with a grin at seeing her faux-blonde friend so flustered.

"Hello, Dr Akagi." Shinji said.

"Ritz, you remember Shinji, right?" Misato asked.

"S-S-Shinji?" Ritsuko gasped, wide-eyed and unblinking.

"I know this is odd, but it's the truth." Misato grinned at seeing her best friend so flustered.

Ritsuko just gasped as she took in the giant robots that were surrounding them.

"Dr Ritsuko Akagi, I'd like you to meet The Autobots. This is Optimus Prime, their leader. Ironhide, their weapons expert. Ratchet their medical officer. And Bumblebee, their reconnaissance guy." Misato said, pointing to each robot as she introduced them. "As for Shinji... he's now in the body of Prime's first lieutenant Jazz." she said, glaring at the woman. "Which I no doubt have YOU to thank for!" she growled.

"Misato! You promised!" Shinji said.

"I know, I know, Shinji-kun." Misato huffed.

Just then a quartet of black SUV's arrived on the scene as a man in a black suit emerged from the lead vehicle. They arrived as a group of humans, civilian and military, emerged from the carrier and approached the two women and the robots.

"Okay... feeling a little outnumbered here." Ritsuko said.

"Defense Secretary Keller!" the man in the suit said to the elderly man.

"Rawlings!" Keller said, acknowledging the slightly balding man.

"Friends of yours?" Misato asked.

"Yes. One of my assistants. I sent him ahead to prepare a temporary base of operations for us, which was approved by the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of Japan." Keller said to the woman.

"Just think of everything, don't you?"

"Give the circumstances..."

"Right."

"Ahem!" Ritsuko coughed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Allow me to introduce everyone you haven't met." the older looking gentleman said in place for Misato.

While Ritsuko got acquainted with everyone, including an upset and dejected Kaji and the smiling Asuka who was trying to console the man, Misato walked over to her car... only to find out it wasn't where she had left it.

"HEY! MY CAR!" Misato shouted.

"Uh... excuse me, Miss?" a man in a hardhat said approaching the woman.

"Yeah?"

"Are you the former owner of a blue Renault?"

"Former owner? What do you mean 'former'?" she asked.

"Well... there was an accident regarding your car. A construction crane snapped and dropped a bunch of steel beams on it. Destroyed it completely." the man said.

"W-What?" she gasped.

"Is something wrong Misato?" Shinji asked, approaching the pair.

"AAAHHH!" the man shouted at seeing a giant 16-foot robot towering over him.

"Yeah! My car was demolished, Shinji-kun! I was still making payments on the damn thing!" she groaned. "What am I going to do now? How am I going to get to my apartment... and work?!" she shouted as she stared at the empty parking space.

"Hmm. Uh.. Misato?" Shinji said, gaining the woman's attention.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back to the giant robot as he suddenly transformed back into his silver Pontiac Solstice GXP mode and opened the driver-side door for her.

Misato gasped and then smiled.

_I get my Shinji back... and a sweet new ride!_ She smiled as she got inside the car and closed the door. "You know... I think I'm gonna like this arrangement." she exclaimed.

"And at least now you can drink and not have to worry getting into a car wreck." Shinji said through the speakers.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Misato laughed sarcastically.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone liked this update. Originally I was going to have The Autobots fight the 6th Angel alongside Unit 02, but as I wrote the chapter, I discovered that it would have been tough to get Asuka to her Eva while the Angel was attacking. Even with the Autobots help.

Also, Shinji attacking the Angel by jumping into it's mouth to destroy it's core was actually inspired by The Transformers Animated television series in which Bumblebee jumped into a giant nanobot insect in order to destroy it from the inside.

Also, I am having the Decepticons show up later, so don't worry about that. Aside from all this, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and leaves me a nice review.


	4. Flashback

_**TRUE TRANSFORMATION  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Transformers

Summary: Shinji recounts the events from when he woke up as an Autobot, to his training, to when he went to meet Misato on the carrier.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**Flashback**

The silver Pontiac Solstice GXP rolled down the open road with four other vehicles, and their human companions inside, in tow. Behind them a large transport carrying the gigantic Unit 02 was seen. Inside the silver car, Misato was just sitting back enjoying someone else driving for a change.

"So, Shinji... tell me what happened with you after you... woke up in this body." Misato said.

"Well.... it's kind hard to explain." Shinji said through the radio.

"Please try. I need to make sense of all this."

"Well... it started after I got out of the steel coffin that the Autobots had placed Jazz in after their battle with the Decepticons a year ago."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**FLASHBACK**, Tranquillity Valley, USA, a week and a half ago)

"But Sam, if he's right, and he is from Tokyo-3, that means Japan, and... we'll I'm kinda light on cash for a plane ticket, not to mention cargo fees." Mikaela said.

Sam looked at Mikaela, then to Jazz/Shinji, and then to Optimus Prime. He turned back to Mikaela.

"I think I know someone who can help." Sam said.

"Who?" Shinji asked.

"Would you believe the Secretary of Defense for the United States?" Sam asked as he dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Or actually, his advisor."

While Sam talked to someone on the other end, Shinji just looked back to the Autobots.

"So... what do I do now?" he asked.

"Well... the first thing we need to do is test you out." Optimus said.

"Test me?"

"You might have been a human boy before, but you're an Autobot now." Ratchet explained.

"That means you can do what we do." Ironhide said.

"And we'll show you how to do it." Bumblebee said.

While Shinji was being instructed by the Autobots, Sam clicked off his cellphone and turned back to Mikaela.

"Well?" the girl asked.

"Just got done talking to Maggie. Secretary Keller will be waiting for us at the Pentagon in a couple days." Sam said.

"Alright." she said as she turned back to see Shinji trying to twist and turn his body into a car, with only partial success.

The partial being he now looked like a car walking around on two large legs.

"Better make that three or four days." Mikaela suggested.

"Right." Sam replied and dug out his cellphone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm not getting this!" Shinji groaned as his arms extended from his car-mode body.

"You're not doing too bad, Shinji." Ratchet said to the boy.

Shinji transformed back into his robot mode and huffed. "I've been doing this all day and I don't think I'm getting any better. Why do I keep doing this wrong?" he asked. "I can go from car to robot with no trouble, but I can't change into a car as easy."

"You are new at this, Shinji. It will take you time and practice to master your transformations. You just need to be patient." Ratchet said.

"I'll bet Jazz didn't have this trouble when he was in this body." Shinji mused.

"Don't be so sure." Optimus said, approaching the pair.

"Optimus." Ratchet gasped.

"Sir." Shinji gasped.

"I'll take over from here, Ratchet." the Autobot leader said.

"Yes, sir." the Autobot medic said as he transformed and headed out to locate Bumblebee and the others.

"You seem distracted, Shinji." Optimus said.

"Well.... wouldn't you be? I mean.... I'm a human being in the body of a giant robot." Shinji said. "I'm a little surprised you aren't more upset with me."

"Why would I be upset with you? You didn't do this on purpose."

"I'm still not sure what happened." Shinji said, continuing to stare at his four-clawed hands.

"We'll figure that out once we get to Tokyo-3." Optimus said. "For that we need Secretary Keller's help. As for right now... let me tell you a story."

"Story?"

"When Megatron started his war for Cybertron, everything changed for us. We Autobots, once a peaceful race, were thrown into warfare and violence against the Decepticons. We were forced to fight in order to survive. Like many of us, Jazz didn't like fighting, but he did because he valued life like all Autobots do. He was passionate, but also compassionate. In a way, you remind me of him."

"I do?"

"Yes. I admit you and Jazz are different in personality, but you are both good people. You would have gotten along well with each other." he said, suddenly realizing the irony of that statement. "Anyway, Jazz became my second in command when he saved my life from Starscream, who was Megatron's second at the time. He was able to put aside his own fears and worries and just do what he had to do."

"Put aside his fears. Do what he had to do." Shinji wondered. "It sounds pretty simple."

"It is. When Jazz first came online, he too was new to the ability to transform from robot to vehicle-mode. Every transformer goes through this. Sort of like.... riding a bicycle, I believe the expression is.

"Or turning into one." Shinji retorted.

"You'll be fine Shinji. Just don't think too hard about it." Optimus said.

"Don't think...." Shinji sighed and suddenly transformed from robot-mode into car-mode. "...about it." he suddenly realized something. "Hey! I did it!"

"Excellent, Shinji! Excellent." Optimus smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Shinji had the basics of transforming down, it was easy to just go from robot to car and back without trouble. But he was also taught to do it at full speed while on a highway or stretch of road. He was actually surprised at how often that came up in their line of work.

The whole driving thing wasn't too bad, as he had Misato's rather poor and hectic example of driving to follow. While speed wasn't really his thing, he was able to pull off some impressive acceleration, eventually proving to be faster than Bumblebee, which wasn't much of a stretch, since their body-types were slightly different and Jazz's body was smaller.

Bumblebee, being the closest to Shinji, trained him in speed and agility. Ironhide taught him how to use his weapons such as his machine gun, shield, and his special magnetic powers that came from his right hand. And both Optimus and Ratchet had trained him in his transformations.

Thanks to them both, Shinji found it actually easier than he thought, since his original body hadn't been made for such reconfigurations, as his bones, joints, organs and muscles just didn't shift, adjust and realign that way, his new mechanical one did.

At initial problem was at first he thought that he would have to monitor and control very single part of his new body in order to transform from a robot to a car. But thanks to the Autobots he was able to do it without much trouble.

With that done, Shinji was educated in how to use his other special abilities. Namely a grappling claw in his left hand, wirelessly connect to the Internet, and even recharge his body via sunlight and electrical energy.

Amongst these abilities he also found out how quick and agile his new body was, at least in terms of being a robot body comparable to the other Autobots. Shinji also found it rather ironic that as he had not been the biggest and strongest teenager when he was human, it was pretty much the same now that he was a robot. Not that he could do anything about it, mind you.

Once Shinji had gotten a handle on his new body, he and the Autobots headed out to Washington DC where they were to meet with the Secretary of Defense. It was during the trip that Ironhide and Bumblebee had told Shinji of their fight against the Decepticons for the All-Spark cube, which was now only a small fragment in Optimus's care. Shinji in turn told them of his previous battles with the Angels, and as much as he could about his life.

Needless to say, the group was somewhat impressed at the boy pilot's accomplishments thus far.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Along with Sam and Mikaela the group drive all night from Tranquility to the Pentagon. Which was pretty easy considering the Autobots were the ones driving, and not their human allies.

When they rolled into the Pentagon parking lot they were met by Secretary Keller, Maggie and Glen.

Shinji took in the three humans who were eyeing him with curiosity when he arrived. The older man who reminded him somewhat of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, the attractive blond who reminded him somewhat of Dr Akagi, and the heavy-set African-American who reminded him of no one.

Optimus said, turning to Shinji. "Tell them your name."

"My name is Shinji Ikari, Third Child of NERV." Shinji said.

"What? That's impossible!" Glen gasped.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because Shinji Ikari is a fourteen year old Japanese boy, a HUMAN fourteen year old Japanese boy who pilots a giant robot called an Evangelion. How the hell did he get inside your dead buddy?" Glen asked.

"We don't know." Sam asked.

"And just how do you know so much about this boy?" Keller asked Glen.

Glen smiled at the Secretary of Defense. "Internet?"

Keller shook his head at that. _Hackers_, he thought.

"This presents a unique situation." Ratchet said.

"How so?" Maggie asked.

"According to Shinji, his organization was preforming some kind of experiment at their base in Tokyo-3." Optimus said.

"An experiment that we believe ultimately turned a human being into an energy form similar to our own." Ratchet explained.

"And the next thing he knows he's walking around inside Jazz's body. And he's not piloting it. He _is_ it!" Sam added.

Keller looked pensive.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Maggie asked, noticing the intense look the man possessed.

"NERV has been the subject of some rather intense debate in the UN." Keller explained. "A lot of suspicious activities and not a lot of explanation."

"Well, that seems to be the place to start." Sam said.

"If this secret organization has discovered a means to turn human beings into energy that can take over the bodies of Autobots..." Ratchet started to say.

"They could do the same with the Decepticons!" Ironhide stated.

"You mean those bodies that were dropped into the Laurentian Abyss?" Maggie asked.

"You mean... Megatron, all of them?" Keller asked.

"Not good! Not good!" Glen rambled, running his hands through his hair.

"We have to get to Tokyo-3 and fast." Mikaela said.

"Fine. But if we're going, we're going with back-up." Keller said as he dug out his phone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Keller contacted Captain William Lennox and his team of Army Rangers who helped defeat the Decepticons alongside the Autobots a year ago.

At first Lennox was relieved that the Decepticons weren't back, but rather curious at what situation had arisen regarding the Autobots, including the one that had died and was now walking around.

"So.... you're telling us that this Japanese boy named... Shinji... somehow got turned into energy and got put inside the body of Optimus Primes deceased lieutenant." Captain Lennox said as he and his team arrived at the Pentagon.

"That's about the size of it, captain." Keller said, leading the Rangers to the garage. "We're planning to head out to Japan to investigate this, but we thought it best to go prepared."

"Anything we can do to help, Mr Secretary."

"Uh, sir?" Epps asked.

"Yes?" Keller replied.

"When do we get to meet this new guy?"

"You mean, Shinji?"

"Yes, sir."

"Actually.... they're here now."

The Ranger team stopped when they saw five, not four, giant robots standing around. The subject of their conversation was currently talking to the dark-skinned computer hacker.

"So.... how did you beat the last Angel?" Glen asked.

"I had to use a modified sniper rifle that used all the electricity in Japan in order to kill it." Shinji said, kneeling down in order to talk closer to the computer hacker.

"Wow! And you hit this thing with only one shot?" Glen asked.

"Actually it was the second shot that did it. When I fired the first shot so did the Angel. Our beams kinda... knocked each other off course. I barely managed to get a second shot out before Rei's shield collapsed."

"What kind of weapon was it again?" Ironhide asked, suddenly interested in a weapon that could take down a giant monster and took all the electricity of an entire nation to power.

"A modified sniper rifle. I think Misato said that it was created from the JSSDF's prototype laser cannon, or something. I never got the specifics of it." Shinji said.

"Hmm. Interesting." the tough-looking Autobot said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the group had talked and gotten reacquainted, especially with Shinji, Keller had a special video-screen communication relay set up in the garage of the Pentagon which he intended to use to call NERV and inform them of their intentions.

The screen came on, connecting with NERV, as Shinji came over to watch as the SecDef spoke.

"Hello?" Keller said. "This is Defense Secretary John Keller of the United States. Am I speaking to Misato Katsuragi?" he said into the view screen.

(I'm Misato Katsuragi. How can I help you, sir?) the purple-haired woman asked from the other side of the world.

"Actually, Captain, I think I might be able to help you." the SecDef said.

Keller noted the confused expression on the woman's face.

(Help us?) Misato asked.

(Perhaps we should get the commander.) Ritsuko suggested.

"Actually I was instructed to contact you directly, Captain Katsuragi." Keller said.

He noticed the woman's eyes widened in shock. (Me? Uh... that's kinda flattering, but why?)

"It has to do with a young man named Shinji Ikari." he replied.

(WHAT?!!) Everyone in NERV gasped.

(Shinji's Alive?) Misato shouted.

(He's In America?) Ritsuko gasped.

(How Is That Possible?) Maya queried.

"We're working on several theories right now, but in order to get to the bottom of this, I believe a face-to-face would be appropriate." Keller said.

(Yes! Of Course! Absolutely! Anything You Need!) Misato shouted quickly.

(MISATO!) Ritsuko shouted.

(Ritz! If they've got Shinji then we need to get him back here right now!) she shouted.

Off to the side, Shinji was actually smiling, happy that Misato actually missed him.

(How do we know they even have Shinji?) the blond scientist said into the screen. (Can we speak with him, please?) she asked Keller.

Keller turned his head and worded something to Shinji, but Shinji said nothing, drawing his four-clawed hand across his neck in a 'No Way' gesture, telling Keller he didn't want to talk to anyone in NERV right now. Keller pointed at the screen, but

"I'm afraid Shinji doesn't want to talk right now." Keller said.

(What? Why?) Misato asked.

"Personal reasons." he said.

(Personal? Can you give us some indication that you actually have him? Because this is getting rather suspicious.) Ritsuko said, standing next to Misato.

"I can actually. Shinji told us that you, Captain Katsuragi, took him in when he first arrived in Tokyo-3. You showed up late but saved him right before the Angel nearly stepped on him." Keller said.

Misato gasped. That statement alone told her that Shinji was alright.

(Alright! Makoto! Get me a plane! I'm going to the US to pick Shinji up myself and bring him back!) Keller and the others heard Misato shout to the bespectacled tech.

"Actually, that won't be necessary, or possible, captain." Keller said to the woman.

(What? Why?) she asked.

"We've discussed this with the UN and the president himself has authorized the Pacific Fleet to pick us up in New Los Angeles in order to transfer Shinji back to Japan via aircraft carrier." he said.

(What? The UN? The President? Why? Taking a plane would be faster!) Misato argued.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. However, a situation has developed that makes that impossible. Therefore, we'll be bringing him back to Japan under military escort." he explained.

(We? Who is we?) Ritsuko asked.

"A group of individuals who have experience dealing with... unusual situations." He explained.

(Unusual situations? A human boy disappearing from Japan and somehow ending up in America. Yeah! That's what I'd call unusual.) Misato grumbled.

"We'll keep you updated as best we can, but by our estimates it will take us about a week in order to get to you." Keller said.

(Can't I fly out to meet you?) Misato asked, anxious to see Shinji and the boy could tell.

(That won't be possible, Captain.) Gendo Ikari said as he stepped onto the bridge. (And why was I not informed that the United States Secretary of Defense was calling us?)

Instantly Keller realized that this man was Gendo Ikari, especially when he saw Shinji cringe a little.

(Because he was instructed to contact Misato directly, sir.) Keller heard Ritsuko say.

(For what purpose?) Gendo asked.

(It has to do with Shinji.) Misato said.

(Where is the Third Child?) the commander asked.

Shinji bowed his head, as if somewhat sad that his own father referred to him in such an indifferent manner. Keller noticed this and frowned at the man.

(In America.) Ritsuko said.

Gendo's eyebrow twitched. (What? How?)

(We don't know. But the UN has assigned a military escort to bring him back.) Misato said.

(Apparently aboard the very ship they're transferring Unit 02 aboard.) Ritsuko said.

(No possibility of sending the Third Child back via aircraft?) Gendo asked.

(No, sir.)

(For what reason?)

"Top Secret Classified. I'm sure you can understand that." Keller said, interrupting them.

Gendo said nothing, just glared at the man. Even with Gendo's position in NERV, Keller knew that he couldn't do anything against the United Nations authority.

(Very well.) Gendo said, turning to Katsuragi. (Until the Fleet approaches within range of helicopter travel you will proceed as normal, captain.)

Misato signed heavily. (Understood, sir.) she said, though it was obvious she was upset at this.

However, Shinji kept a close auditory sensor open, noticing not only his father's complete lack of concern, but Misato's sigh of disappointment in this affair. He could tell that she wanted to go out and get him herself, but what was he to tell her once she was on U.S. soil and he was still a giant robot? No, he couldn't do that. He had just gotten used to being a giant robot, and he was in no way ready, just yet, to tell Misato about this.

"Very good. We'll see you within a week's time then. Secretary Keller out!" The man said as the screen went dead. The SecDef turned to Shinji and just looked at the boy. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." Shinji replied.

"Rough life?"

"You could say that."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the meeting at the Pentagon, Secretary Keller lead the group to New Los Angeles where they boarded the 'Over the Rainbow'.

The trip itself was fairly long and somewhat boring. It was made less boring though, with the thought that the cargo they were hauling was incredibly special.

Also, since the group was going to Japan, Glen had managed to acquire a special learning program that would teach them Japanese. Unlike the Autobots who could learn all of Earth's languages via the World Wide Web, the humans had to learn Japanese through subliminal recordings amongst other media such as reading.

For Shinji it was mostly a waiting game, wanting to keep quite and be unobtrusive. That wasn't really possible as the Autobots kept trying to engage Shinji in conversation.

But it was also aboard the large air craft carrier that Shinji was introduced to one Asuka Langley Sohryu, an attractive redheaded girl Shinji's own age, who was apparently the Second Child of NERV on her way to Japan along with her Unit 02. She had been onboard the carrier when Shinji and the other Autobots had been picked up, along with Keller, his special ops team, and the special civilians that traveled with them.

Asuka had thought it a little odd that the group was traveling with them, and what's more had brought a group of non-military vehicles with them. Not that Asuka was complaining about the cars, dreaming of the day when Kaji would take her out for a drive, or a drive-in.

It was a week in full when the group finally made it near Japanese waters and Misato's helicopter was able to reach them.

This, along with the Angel battle, ended Shinji's flashback of the whole affair.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"And then your car was reported destroyed, and I agreed to be your temporary car, and then we rode out here, and...." Shinji said through the radio.

"Right, right, right." Misato said, leaning back in the rather comfortable leather drivers seat. "I still can't believe all this."

"It's not like I can change this." he said.

"You should have let me kill Ritsuko when I had the chance." Misato huffed.

"Misato!"

"ARGH! And what's your father going to say about this?"

"Uh.... my father." he said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah?" Misato asked, noticing the change in mood.

"Did he.... seem concerned about me?" he asked.

Misato was hesitant at first, trying to form the right words.

However, this reluctance to speak told Shinji everything he needed to know.

"He didn't... did he?" Shinji asked.

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun. He just.... he seemed more concerned that you weren't here to pilot Eva." she said honestly.

"I see." he said as he continued to drive back to Tokyo-3.

The drive itself was continued in silence, the purple-haired woman just trying to get a handle on all this and what she would do now. The most obvious problem was how was she going to get Shinji and the Autobots into NERV, to say nothing about her apartment. She didn't feel like leaving the boy in the parking stall of her apartment, which meant she would need a new house, or apartment or maybe something else.

_I wonder if I should get a maintenance garage or something._ Misato thought. _I probably could, seeing as how a lot of people are leaving Tokyo-3, including mechanics. _

She'd talk to the commander later about that as the pair continued on towards Tokyo-3.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Take a left up here."

The boy did, taking the road that he was instructed, suddenly realizing why the road looked familiar to him. But he didn't realize it until he came to the overlook where Misato had first taken right after his first battle against the Angels.

"Misato... is this..."

"Yes, Shinji-kun. It is."

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was." Shinji said as he stared out over the city.

_Especially when you have someone to share it with_. Misato thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this chapter. It was more for the purpose of establishing the pairing, which I have decided is going to be a Shinji/Misato pairing.

I know that sounds a little odd, but I have a plan for that, don't worry.

Also, I'm working on getting the Autobots and their allies into NERV to give Gendo a real headache in time. That won't be until the next chapter of course.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update.


	5. Iron Rain and Steel Warriors

_**TRUE TRANSFORMATION  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Transformers.

Summary: While the Autobots and their allies get situated into Tokyo-3, the Angels and Decepticons start to form their own deadly alliance. And at the same time, new allies arrive as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5  
**Iron Rain and Steel Warriors **

"This place is a dump!" Asuka groaned as she looked at the two-story garage with an upstairs apartment that Misato had recently acquired.

"You should have seen her place before." Shinji said as he carefully moved the last of Misato's boxes into the building.

"Now, Shinji, don't be mean. And besides, Asuka, it's a maintenance garage. It's supposed to be messy." Misato said.

_At least you have an excuse now._ Shinji thought as he carefully looked around the building.

"You don't expect me to live here, do you?" Asuka groaned.

"No. You can have your own apartment, if you want. But Shinji and I are living here now."

"Oh, so you get to live with the giant robot butler/bodyguard/transport while I'm stuck at my place with no means of getting around the city?" Asuka whined. "And my first day of school is tomorrow."

"Actually, if you want, I can take you to school." Shinji volunteered.

Asuka perked up at that. "Yeah! I mean... how cool would that be! I pull up to school in a cool silver sports car, everyone thinking I'm driving it."

"Now wait a minute!" Misato shouted. "Shinji is not your personal chauffeur!"

"Oh, but he's yours?" she shouted. "That's not fair!"

"He chose to do that after my car got wrecked!" she complained.

"And he volunteered to take me to school!" the redhead argued.

"You're just using him to make you look good!" the female captain shouted.

"I don't need help looking good!" the redhead spat as she flipped her hair.

"Oh, boy!" Shinji groaned.

The pair argued back and forth some more, before they eventually stopped their shouting match and Misato turned towards Shinji.

"Well, at the very least, you won't have to worry about school anymore, Shinji-kun." Misato said.

"Yeah. I just hope Toji and Kensuke don't find out about this." Shinji said. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well... unless you tell them, they're not gonna figure this out anytime soon." Misato said.

"Well.... they might start asking questions as to where I am." he explained.

"Ritsuko's working on a convincing cover story." she replied.

"You gave Dr Akagi the task of figuring out how to explain my absence? Doesn't she have enough to do with turning me back into a human?" Shinji asked, towering over Misato.

Misato's mood kinda softened at that. "Shinji..... we have no idea how this happened. Even the Autobots don't know how and they're far more advanced than we are."

"So.... there's no way I can go back to who and what I used to be." Shinji said, his shoulders slump down as much as they can, despite his robotic form.

"For right now.... no, there isn't."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dinner was an eventful occasion, given the fact that Misato insisted they go to a drive-in so that she could spend time with Shinji. (And because she couldn't cook) It was because of Shinji's driving that they weren't pulled over, mostly since Misato was eating and drinking her beer during the drive back to the garage.

Come morning, Asuka arrived at the garage, dressed for her first day of school.

"Alright, KITT, let's roll." Asuka said as she got into the Pontiac Solstice GXP's passenger seat.

"KITT?" Shinji asked through the radio.

"From Knight Rider?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Just drive!"

"Wait a minute!" Misato shouted.

"What?" Asuka snapped.

"Shinji?" Misato asked, ignoring Asuka.

"Yes?" the car replied.

"After you drop off Asuka, come right back here and pick me up. We need to get to NERV ASAP."

"Alright."

"Uh... don't you think that's going to be a little odd? Seeing a car drive down the street by itself?" Asuka asked.

"Actually, I'm capable of creating holograms." Shinji said as a young man that looked exactly like himself before the accident appeared in the drivers seat.

"AH! Whoa! That's... pretty cool." she said. "Can you.... make it look like Kaji?"

Shinji shifted the image to make it look like the unshaven man.

_Now if only he could make the hologram solid_. Asuka thought as Misato shook her head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji drove into the school parking lot, several people immediately took notice.

"Whoa! Sweet ride!" Toji gasped.

"Whoa! Hot Babe!" Kensuke gasped, aiming his camera at the redhead.

"Figures." Shinji huffed, his audio-receptors hearing the boys from the window of their class.

"What figures?" Asuka asked.

"That I get more recognition as a car."

"And my reputation is already taking off." Asuka said proudly, seeing the stares she was getting.

Asuka emerged from the car and stepped up to the front door.

"Alright, sweetie! Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later!" she said with a wink and a kiss to 'Kaji'.

Shinji didn't respond as he headed back to the garage to pick up Misato.

"Whoa! Who was that hot guy?" a girl asked.

"My guardian." Asuka said with a smile.

As Shinji drove back to the garage, part of his mind was thinking back to how it had come to this after the team had gone to NERV two days ago.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(**FLASHBACK**)

Shortly after getting back to Tokyo-3, the group went directly to NERV in order to put Unit 02 up into the cages and get it repaired.

Naturally this meant that the two groups (human and Autobot) were to meet with The Commander.

When Gendo met with the Secretary of Defense, he was naturally upset at having an additional authority figure in his agency. Especially when he had the support of the UN, which he was sure his own standing was not as high.

He was also upset that the Special Forces team that had arrived with them looked tougher than his own Section 2 security force.

But what really shocked him was the five giant robots that transformed into ordinary civilian vehicles right before his eyes. Even more shocking, was that one of them was his son.

"Incredible." he said with an even tone, as if he was unimpressed. "And where is the Third Child?"

"Here.... sir." the 16-foot silver robot said as he towered over the man.

_Still the shortest of the group, I see._ Gendo smirked, taking in the other members of the team.

Shinji, sensing that what Misato said had been true, introduced the other members of the Autobots.

"Commander, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Bumblebee, the reconnaissance expert. Ratchet, their medic. And Ironhide, the weapons specialist." Shinji said.

"I see." he said with false interest.

_Hmm. His heart rate has doubled since seeing us. His pulse is erratic and his breathing seems too quick._ Ratchet thought as his internal diagnostics read the cruel commander. _He is surprised to see us, but he's hiding it well._

Misato then introduced the Secretary of Defense, the civilian and military personnel, to the NERV crew, all of whom seemed to be sizing each other up.

After that, Gendo looked up at the giant robots.

"And I suppose they can explain exactly how it is that you were transformed from a human being into a giant robot." Gendo said.

"Actually, we believe it has something to do with an experiment that your Dr Akagi preformed." Optimus Prime said.

"Of course it does."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Pacific Ocean)

Deep beneath the ocean, the 6th Angel Gaghiel, defeated from it's battle against the five robots, finds its soul brought to life by it's father, Adam.

But even more than that, they were found by the powerful 7th Angel.

"Father! You are awake!" Israfel said.

"Yes, Israfel. And not just me." Adam said, his small glowing form turning towards the small fish-like creature swimming up behind him.

"Gaghiel!" the twin Angel gasped.

"Hello, Israfel." the fish-like creature stated.

"I am glad to have found you both, but what do we do now?" Israfel asks.

"We are both weak from battle. We will need new bodies." Adam said.

"But where?" Gaghiel asked.

"To the east!"

Israfel grabbed both Adam and Israfel and traveled far in order to find a new group of bodies. Metal bodies like those of the beings they had just fought.

"Here! These bodies will serve our purposes!" Adam said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV headquarters, Tokyo-3)

"I'm going to need a complete diagnostic on each of these giant machines. How they work, what they do, their powers and their ability to transform." Gendo said.

"First of all... no." Keller said. "Second of all, they are not giant machines. They are living autonomous cybernetic beings from another world, and their internal mechanics are a classified secret that the UN has yet to reveal to the world. In fact, their existence, like NERV's Evangelions, are a classified secret. Though to be fair, a more easily kept secret than your giant robots."

"NERV is _my_ agency. Therefore, you are under _my_ jurisdiction, and you will follow _my_ rules while you are here. If you have any problem with that, I will have you and all your personnel removed and each of those giant machines dismantled for sheer convenience."

The group looked at each other and then Gendo as if he had grown a third head.

"Do that.... and you better be insured by God himself." Captain Lennox said.

"Is that a threat?" Gendo said to the soldier.

"It's a warning." Lennox said. "My team has fought alongside the Autobots. We consider them to be friends and allies. Not only that, aside from being nearly 30-feet tall, they are made of metal and possess some rather amazing powers. Trust me, sir, you don't want to be on their bad side. Or ours."

"Which won't be an issue, since the UN, who sanctions NERV, have guaranteed us your complete cooperation for the duration of our stay in Tokyo-3. And we have the support of your Prime Minister as well as the JSSDF. You.... were briefed about this, weren't you?" Keller asked.

Gendo grimaced as he looked over to Fuyutsuki for an explanation.

"The memos came in a few hours ago. It was going to be part of the scheduled briefing this afternoon along with the incident involving Unit 02 and the 6th Angel." the elderly man said.

"I see. Very well." Gendo said, turning to Dr Akagi. "I'll leave you to give these people a tour of our facility, which we will no doubt be sharing. And I want a full work-up done on the Third Child to determine how this happened and how we can reverse it."

"Yes, commander." Dr Akagi said.

With that, Gendo walked out with Fuyutsuki behind him.

"Nice guy." Epps said once the men had left.

"And he's the one who was put in charge of saving the world?" Henderson said.

"Apparently." Fig said.

"Twenty bucks says we're dead." Epps said.

"No bet." Carter said.

"A hundred?" Reese said.

"Two... and your car." Fig said.

"My dad's Mustang?" Reese asked.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Sissy."

"So... what do you think so far?" Misato asked the large Autobot.

"I think.... your commander and I are not going to get along very well." Optimus said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naturally, Gendo had to report to SEELE about this. And he was not happy about what they were already talking about.

"When the iron rain falls, and steel warriors walk the world, the course of time and tide will change from course predetermined." SEELE 7 said.

"Excuse me?" Gendo asked. "This was not in the scenario." he said, meaning their own.

"It was, and it wasn't." SEELE 5 said.

"Pardon?" Gendo asked.

"The arrival of these... transformers... has already started to change, and even interfere with, our scenario." SEELE 2 said.

"Such as preventing Adam from being brought to NERV." SEELE 2 said.

"Then you agree they must be removed." Gendo said.

"No." SEELE 1, Keel Lorenz, said.

"What?" Gendo gasped. "But they are infiltrating NERV! Interfering with our operations!"

"As long as they don't find out about the Human Instrumentality Project, they cannot interfere." Keel said.

"And what if they do? What if they find out about NERV's secrets?" Gendo asked.

"And what secrets could you have that you would be nervous about, Gendo? You don't have any special projects in the works that would make them suspicious, now would you?" SEELE 3 asked.

"The Dummy Plug system might raise a few questions. The Eva's might also be an issue. But these projects are linked together for the Instrumentality Project, and..."

"Deal with it, Ikari!" Keel said.

"Deal with it? You make it sound easier than it should be!" the grim commander declared.

"If these people and their robotic allies find anything, it will lead back to you, not us, or the plan." SEELE 5 said.

"For whatever we can salvage of the plan." SEELE 4 said.

"We should also conclude that the scenario will not work now." SEELE 3 said.

"Indeed." Keel said.

"Need I remind you, that you need me to complete Instrumentality." Gendo said.

"True. So it would be in your best interest not to provoke or arouse suspicion while you work on the project." Keel stated. "SEELE out!"

_Damned Fools! The Autobots presence, as well as those idiots from America will ruin all my plans! I must find a way to get rid of them!_ Gendo fumed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, Gendo had little choice in the matter.

Within hours of their arrival, the Geofront was quickly converted into a suitable base of operations for the Autobot's and their allies. But Gendo also _had_ to approve of their new living quarters. Which included a new place for Shinji and Misato to live.

Not that he cared, of course.

Eventually, the north side of the Geofront was reconstructed to accommodate both human and Autobots. The base was mostly cylindrical, reaching three stories in height and about a quarter-mile in width. The center of the base housed a special computer system that Ratchet and his human allies, which included Glen, Foster and the others, as well as constructing repair bays for the team.

The main Command Center was a split level facility in which both human and Autobot teams could access the main computer center and the emergency equipment.

The base was also equipt with it's own entrance into the Geofront so as not to hinder any NERV personnel's travels.

The only thing Gendo was relieved about was that their work area was nowhere near his own special projects area.

But that didn't mean he was planning on having them stay for long.

(**END FLASHBACK**)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Tokyo-3 Junior High)

"Hello. I'm Class Representative Hikari Horaki. Are you Asuka?" the brown-haired pigtailed girl asked.

"That's me! Asuka Langley Sohryu from Germany." the red-haired girl said.

"Welcome to Class 1-A. We have a variety of seats available. Even the one used by Shinji Ikari. Wish we knew what happened to him."

"Oh! Shinji! Uh, Misato said he might not be back for a while. Something top secret at NERV."

"Do you know Misato and Shinji?"

"Yes. I work for NERV like them."

"Then you know about the Eva's?" Kensuke Aida suddenly said.

"Know about them? I'm a pilot!" she said proudly.

"Really? What can you tell me about them? What's its special attack? How many Angels have you killed?" he quickly asked.

"Oh boy! You should have come with a warning label!"

"Don't mind Kensuke. Most of us don't." Toji Suzuhara said.

"Hey! If no one's gonna tell me what's going on, then I guess I'll have to get the information the old-fashioned way. By hacking NERV's mainframe in order to find out everything!"

"What? You hacked NERV's mainframe? That's impossible! And besides, you could be killed in the interest of National Security!" Asuka stated.

"They haven't caught me yet." he declared proudly.

Just then a group of people in black suits arrived, stepping into the classroom.

"You were saying?" Asuka mocked to the new sweating otaku.

"Kensuke Aida?" a lead and intimidating man, obviously the leader, said.

GULP! "Y-Yes?" Kensuke asked.

"My name is Agent Simmons. I'm with Sector 7. Would you please come with us?" the man said.

"Uh.... I'm afraid I can't right now." Kensuke said, slowing backing up. "I have school."

"That wasn't a request." Simmons said as Kensuke panicked and bolted.

"GRAB HIM!" a second agent shouted as three other agents blasted through the room and dog-piled upon the now panicked boy.

"I did try to warn him." Asuka said as they carried the glasses-wearing boy out.

"They won't kill him... will they?" Hikari asked, obviously concerned.

"I'll have to call Misato about that." Asuka said as she pulled her cellphone out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(AUTOBOT-NERV)

"Alright, Asuka. I'll see what I can do." Misato said as she hung up her phone.

"Everything alright?" Captain Lennox asked.

"Well... do you know anyone by the name of Agent Simmons?"

"Unfortunately. He used to be Sector 7, the top secret research division that was responsible for keeping Megatron on ice for..." Lennox said.

"More than 70 years." Epps said.

"Right. But after Megatron woke up and escaped, Sector 7 was disbanded."

"Unfortunately, that's not exactly the case." Keller said.

"Sir?" Lennox asked the SecDef.

"I figured we needed as much help as possible. So I had Simmons and all of Sector 7 reassigned as additional guards." Keller explained.

"Is that why your Agent Simmons is arresting a teenager at the Junior High?" Misato asked.

"Which teenager?" Keller asked.

"Kensuke Aida."

"The computer hacker? Oh crap!" Glen gulped.

"You know him?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, yeah." Glen nodded.

"The Magi? He couldn't have accessed it." Dr Akagi said.

"No. But he tried. Apparently using his father's military access via his own computer."

"He hacked his dad's computer? Nice son!" she scoffed. "Just.... please contact Agent Simmons and tell him not to kill Kensuke."

"Alright." he said, pulling out his cellphone. "Can we at least put the fear of god into him?"

"Oh. Sure. That would be alright." Misato smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(AUTOBOT-NERV, high noon)

"What's going on, Shinji? The alarms are buzzing!" Misato shouted as she raced into the new HQ.

"Incoming Signals! ELEVEN Of Them!" Shinji said as he punched up the computer system he was sitting at.

On the large monitor, the Autobots and their allies just stared as they saw eleven meteorites fly straight towards the Earth. All headed towards Japan, and Tokyo-3.

Ironhide was at the console and quickly analyzing the incoming data.

"They're here!" Ironhide shouted with enthusiasm.

"They? They who?" Misato asked.

"The Wreckers!" the large, black-coated Autobot said.

"Wreckers? Nice name. Decepticons I take it?" Lennox asked.

"No. They're an Autobot heavy assault squad." Optimus said.

"Heavy assault?" Sam asked.

"With a name like 'Wreckers' they're Autobots?" Epps asked.

"Ironic, I admit." Optimus said.

"So what are these guys like?" Lennox asked.

"The Cybertronian version of you and your team, Captain Lennox." Optimus said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting these guys." he said with a smile.

"But... there were only SEVEN Wreckers. Who are the others?" Ratchet wondered.

The Autobot medic plugged into the system to analyze their spark-patterns. He smiled when he realized who they were.

"They're old friends as well. I've got the predicted landing coordinates." Ratchet said.

"Then let's go and greet them, Autobots!" Optimus said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within a few minutes of breaching Earth's atmosphere, the ten meteorites broke apart and crash-landed around the city's of Tokyo-3 and Tokyo-2.

Seven of them crash landed near a JSSDF impound yard. The other four crash-landed near the city of Tokyo-2.

Within seconds, the proto-form robots were up and scanning any new vehicle around that they could find. With shocking results.

"Alright, Wreckers! Sound Off!!!" the large green-plated dual comprised Autobot shouted as he stood before the other five vehicles.

The blue and white hovercraft transformed. "Topspin, ready!"

The dual-equipt blue and white drilling tank transformed. "Twintwist, ready!"

The black and green assault helicopter transformed. "Whirl, ready!"

The orange and green armored jeep transformed. "Roadbuster, ready!"

The large red and white fire truck transformed. "Inferno, ready!"

And finally, the dark purple hydrofoil transformed. "Defcon, ready!"

"Alright, Wreckers! You know our orders! Seek out Optimus Prime and our fellow Autobots, and get ready for some Decepticon hunting!" Springer, the leader, shouted as he transformed into a large heavy assault truck.

"WRECK AND RULE!!!" the group shouted as the vehicles rolled out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The four vehicles left the city of Tokyo-2 in a hurry, desperate to get to Tokyo-3 where they were assured that Optimus Prime and his team currently resided.

(I hope we get there in time!) The pink motorcycle said as it sped down the highway, no passenger apparent.

(Chill your wheels, Arcee.) The blue and black motorcycle shouted as it drove after the other bike. Also, no passenger apparent.

(Yeah. We'll get to your boyfriend soon enough!) The red Dodge Charger shouted from further behind.

(I mean it's not like it's been that long since you've seen him, right?) The silver Corvette Stingray Concept car said as it drive down the highway at high speed.

(Two million, four hundred and twenty thousand, five hundred and seventy solar cycles! And I'm not waiting a nanosec more!!!) The motorcycle screamed as it rolled down the highway at top speed.

(Oh well. At least she's making good time.) The blue bike said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the outskirts of the city fortress called Tokyo-3, five vehicles and their human counterparts were waiting patiently for the arrival of their friends.

The first to arrive were, of course, the motorcycles and the cars behind them.

Optimus quickly transformed from his Peterbilt 379 truck mode, into his robot mode, followed by the other members of his team, which included Shinji.

The motorcycles were the first to transform, followed by the cars. However, the introductions were put on hold the second a pink-ish blue blew past Optimus and slammed into Jazz.

"Oh! Jazzy-kins! You're here!" Arcee shouted as she leaped onto the silver robot/pilot.

"Jazzy?" Misato gasped as the pink and black robot collided with Shinji.

"Whoa! What? Uh..... who is this?" Shinji gasped as the impact knocked him down to the ground.

"What? Jazzy, it's me! Arcee!" the apparently female Autobot declared.

"R-C?" Shinji asked, obviously confused.

"Don't you remember me? How could you forget your girlfriend?!" she said to the robot.

"MY WHAT?!!!!" he gasped.

"Oh..... this is not going to go well." Rachet muttered.

"Gee. You think?" Ironhide nodded.

"Jazzy! What's happened to you? How could you forget me?" Arcee asked.

"Because..... I'm not who you think I am?" Shinji replied.

"Optimus, what's happened to Jazz? The last report I got was that Jazz was fine."

"Unfortunately, Jazz was killed in our battle with Megatron more than a year ago." Optimus explained.

"Then... who's this?"

"My name is Shinji Ikari." the silver robot said.

Once everyone had been introduced, and the situation explained, such that the red Dodge Charger was named Cliffjumper and he was an Autobot sniper, the Chevy Corvette Stingray Concept was Sideways, a quick battle robot, the blue and black motorcycle was Chromia, an old weapons expert friend of Ironhide's, and the pink and white motorcycle was an Autobot stealth infiltrator named Arcee, the oil really hit the fanbelt.

"A HUMAN?! My Jazzy Has Been Taking Over By A Human?" Arcee shouted.

"It wasn't his fault, Arcee." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, you actually have Dr Ritsuko Akagi to thank for that." Misato huffed.

"And who are you?" Arcee, who was a good nine-feet tall, asked the human.

"Misato Katsuragi, director of operations for NERV, and Shinji's guardian." she said.

"And frequent passenger." Shinji said.

"Only because my own car got totaled and you volunteered to be my transportation." Misato said.

_Oh, this is not going to go well._ Shinji groaned.

While the new robots were arguing, a call came in from NERV.

"Optimus! We've got a situation!" Lennox shouted.

"What's wrong, Captain Lennox?" Optimus asked as he stared down at the human captain.

"I think you'd better see this." he said, holding up the new video-monitor that Glen had given him.

The group looked at the monitor, which showed three rather disturbing things.

The first was a large dark-skinned creature walking out of the ocean. Misato identified it as an Angel once she had gotten a hold of Makoto at NERV.

The second thing was a large number of vehicles, namely a police car, three fighter jets, a trio of construction machines, two sports cars, and a robotic scorpion, arrive at the scene.

But the third disturbing things was what, or who, was actually leading the large creature out of the ocean.

Namely...

"Megatron!" Optimus gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused in my lateness of getting this story updated.

Secondly, I want to say that I rushed through this story because I was rather late. But I wanted to upload it on this date, so, I will probably be editing it later on.

On the upside, I'm sure that several people will be happy I'm using their ideas, and adding some new characters from the second Transformers movie. I also plan to put The Fallen into this later on, as... but I'm saving that for later.

For now, enjoy these omake's that I also wrote up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"Are you sure about this, Misato?" Shinji asked.

"Come on Shinji! You can't say this isn't what you always wanted." Misato said sultrily.

"But, I mean... you really don't have to do this."

"Shinji. I'm sure about this. This is something I've wanted to do for you since I first met you."

"I know, and I'm grateful, I just..."

"Just what?"

"I just.... don't understand why you want to buy me a car!" the boy said as his guardian turned the wheel so as to make the blue Renault take a left.

"Don't make such a big deal about it, Shinji-kun. Besides, it's a used car."

"But I just turned fifteen last week!"

"I know. And as a birthday present, I'm buying you a car!"

"I don't believe this. I still don't understand. Why?"

Misato gave him a smile. _Because if this war goes bad, at least you'll be able to have your very own car before you die!_ She thought, then saw Shinji pull something out of his pocket.

"Is something wrong, Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Well.... I just can't believe you got me a drivers license." he said, staring at the piece of plastic.

S"Hey, NERV has a lot of pull." she smiled. "Besides, if you're old enough to pilot an EVA, a used car should be no trouble."

Shinji just looked at her incredulously.

The pair pulled into the used car lot, as a black man in a black and yellow Hawaiian shirt, tan slacks and a small straw hat stepped out to greet them.

"Good afternoon, lady and gentleman. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" he asked, shaking Misato's hand.

"Well, my ward here is looking to buy his first car." Misato said.

"And you came to see me?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, kinda had to." Shinji said.

"That practically make us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B!" he said, shaking Shinji's hand.

"Shinji." the boy replied.

"Shinji, step right this way."

Bobby lead Shinji out onto the lot.

"Shinji, your first sushi-plate of freedom, awaits right out here under one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. The driver don't pick the car, the car will pick the driver. There's a mystical bond between man and machine.

The trio looked around the lot, coming to a slightly dented yellow 2007 Chevrolet Camero Concept car with faded paint and racing stripes.

"Hey, this one looks nice." Misato as she stared at the car.

Shinji stared at the car and after looking at it for a few seconds, got inside it.

However, Bobby stared at the car, a strange tinge going up his spine.

"Huh. That's weird." Bobby said.

"Weird? What's weird?" Misato asked.

"This car. It... kinda reminds me of a car I sold this kid a few years back."

"Really? Same car?"

"Nah, can't be. It was a Camero, but..." his body shuddered. "...that car was cursed."

Misato looked at him as if amused. "Cursed?"

"Yeah, kinda... long story." he said, looking into the car. "How's it feel?"

"Hmm. Feels nice." Shinji said.

"It's not a lemon, is it?" Misato asked.

"Don't know, but... it's funny. I don't know nothing about this car. Hey, Matsu!"

"Yeah, boss?" a Japanese mechanic called back.

"What's this car? Check it out, will ya?"

"I don't know, boss. I never seen it before, that's baka!"

Bobby nearly went white when he heard that, feeling the same as thing as the last Camero he had sold back in the states.

Shinji pushed the radio button, the car letting loose a powerful sonic boom that shattered all the other windows on the lot.

Misato and Shinji gasped while Bobby started crying.

"It Is! It Is The Same Car!"

"Uh.... well, does that mean you'll give us a discount?" Misato asked.

"Take It! Take It! It's Free! Call It A Gift!" Bobby cried.

"Uh... thanks."

Shinji and Misato drove their respective cars home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"Hello. I'm Class Representative Hikari Horaki. Are you Asuka?" the class rep asked.

"That's me! Asuka Langley Sohryu from Germany." the redhead said.

"You should know that there is a rumor going around about you and your... ghost car?"

"Oh. That. It's classified." Asuka said.

"No it's not!" Kensuke said.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't find anything out about it."

Asuka gave him a weird look. "What part of 'classified' did you not understand?"

"No, I mean, I can't find out anything about it. There isn't any file or record on remote controlled cars, top secret projects involving automatic vehicles, or anything. Like it never existed."

"Again... 'classified'!"

"There's no such thing." Kensuke said. "Government censorship is wrong. Everything should be shared."

"Whatever, hippie-boy."

"The world has to know the truth!"

"You should stop with the Mulder-crap before you get yourself killed." Toji said.

"Pardon?" Kensuke asked.

"Hacking into NERV's mainframe in order to find out.... anything.... is a federal crime. You could be killed in the interest of National Security." Asuka said.

"They haven't caught me yet." he declared proudly.

Just then a group of people in black suits arrived.

"You were saying?"

"Kensuke Aida?"

GULP! "Y-Yes?"

"My name is Agent Simmons. I'm with Sector 7. Would you please come with us?"

"Uh.... I'm afraid I can't right now." Kensuke said, slowing backing up. "I have school."

"That wasn't a request."

"GRAB HIM!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"They're here!" Ironhide shouted with enthusiasm.

"They? They who?" Misato asked.

"The Wreckers!" the large, black-coated Autobot said.

"Wreckers? Nice name. Decepticons I take it." Lennox asked.

"No. They're an Autobot heavy assault squad." Optimus said.

"Heavy assault?" Sam asked.

"With a name like 'Wreckers' they're Autobots?" Epps asked.

"Ironic, I admit." Optimus said.

"So what are these guys like?" Lennox asked.

"The Cybertronian version of you and your team, Captain Lennox." Optimus said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting these guys."

"But... there were only SEVEN Wreckers. Who are the others?"

Ratchet plugged into the system and analyzed their spark-patterns. He smiled when he realized who they were.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"I think we're going to need a bigger base."

"But We Just Got Through Building This One!!!" Shinji grumbled.


End file.
